Chronicles of Absolution: The End of the Beginning
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.12. They have the Colt. They know where Lucifer is. It's a snowball's chance but Sam, Dean and Angela take it to end the Apocalypse. Joined by Ellen and Jo Harvelle, they set out to hunt the devil and it could be their last hunt together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The End of the Beginning**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… Angela had always felt for the humans. Even though she was no longer completely human, she cared about them… Living as long as she had, she could appreciate life and saw how fragile it was…

… "Are you sure that you're gonna be okay?"

Angela looked at Ellen and replied, "I'll do what I have to do and that is to make sure that what is important to me is okay. Like you and Jo."

"And does that include being what you were when we dragged you in?"

Angela looked past Ellen to think about her answer. She then looked at Ellen and said, "That was different Ellen. I was starving and nearly dead. I didn't have blood on me. I was a wild animal."

"I'm talking about when Jo was bullied and you 'took care of it'," Ellen replied even though she remembered when her husband first brought Angela to them. "I mean that was mild compared to what happened here."

… "Ellen, people who get close to me… they have met disastrous consequences. Maybe I am lucky that there are still friends that are still alive. And with what is to come, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that they stay with me a little while longer."

… "You protect your family but not at the expense of who you are." She stopped Angela from speaking and continued, "I know you have knowledge up there and memories that are bloody and things you have to deal with but there is a fine line that you are at. You have to make the choice on whether or not it fight this as who you are or go down the road that you fear the most."

… _I agree that the Winchesters are important to her. They root her down and hopefully will be there for the things to come…_

… "You have made thousands of lives miserable. You forced me to repeat this time and time again you sonofabitch."

"And where would you be if I didn't? Sentimentality is wasted on you."

… Sam had been watching everything. He was angry because he had two broken legs and that dick angel just essentially crippled Angela. He shattered her left side from the hip down. And she was more pissed that he was hurt…

… "Short answer, to get him to leave you alone. Longer, more complicated answer… partially being me in taking the burden of things so others don't and… you're special to me."

… "You're… you're special to me too."

… "Sam I told you, that doesn't matter to me…"

"It matters to me, Angie," Sam interrupted. He didn't want to get nasty with her. That was the last resort and then maybe she would stay away. "You didn't deserve what I did to you and if I stay… I don't want that to happen again."

… "You can't save everyone."

… _Angela let the angel touch her though she was very uncomfortable with it. True Gabriel and Castiel had touched her in a similar manner with regards to stroking her hair but it was different. Lucifer may be an angel and she could sense his grace and the like but there was something different about it and she was wary of it. She replied, "I did come here to find you."_

 _Lucifer grinned, "And for what purpose?"_

 _Angela looked at nothing in particular before looking up at the angel and said, "I want you to consider me as a possible vessel." Her look was bold and daring as she looked at Lucifer in the eye even though she felt she was strapped to that chair…_

… He had a dream again much like the ones that he used to have before he met Angela. It was the one where she ended up dying alone. There was no doubt that part told him that if she were to be alone, she would die and it further cemented his belief that she was to be with him and his brother for a reason. The one part that had him bothered was who it was that did the killing…

… "Abba always keeps Ima safe."…

… "Things must occur."

"And I buy that. I buy that we all have a role and purpose but we are free to choose within that role. Some of us don't even know the endgame."

… The client glanced in the direction that Bela had gone and then back at the piping. He couldn't help but smile. It was brilliant. He never did actually expect to get Absolution but he wanted to see what she was made of. After all it wasn't every day the Malachi of Absolution was seeking the King of the Crossroads.

… "Do you really think that I was going to give up everything right then and there? How stupid do you think I am?"

Angela leaned against the banister and gave a slight smirk. "Not stupid. A coward maybe but not stupid. I figured that you were going to run back to your boss or hide out for a while and pretend to do something so it would keep me off your back."

… "I don't know. All I know is that if you want to know something about the other side, sometimes you have to go to someone from that side; someone who knows how to get things without getting caught."

"You mean a stoolie," Sam said finally speaking once it dawned on him that this was nothing more than a fact finding mission.

"Exactly."

Dean groaned, "Not that guy."

… Lucifer for his part smiled in satisfaction, "So you haven't told him that one. Well my little pretty, now is your chance to tell him." He started pacing in front of her and the other Alchemist. "In fact why not just tell everyone who you said should take Sam's place?"

The way how it sounded made it seem like Angela was callous and uncaring of people around her. Sam knew though that it wasn't her but even he had to acknowledge that she had to be tough to make hard decisions. But to decide if someone should take the place of another… He looked at her along with the Alchemists.

Angela was well aware of the faces looking at her. She couldn't deny it. It was still something she was willing to gamble with. And she knew what the reaction was going to be. She might as well come out and say it. Sam wouldn't appreciate anything less. "Me."

… He was barely a few steps away when Becky suddenly called out, "Sam! Wait!" He turned to see her running to catch up with him. He silently hoped that she wasn't going to do anything that… "One more thing! In chapter 33 of Supernatural, 'Time Is On My Side', there was that girl Bela, she was British, and a cat burglar?"

 _More than that_ , Sam thought to himself as he interrupted, "Yeah. I know." _And Angie almost didn't want to help her out._

"She stole the Colt from you, and then she 'said' she gave it to Lilith, remember?"

Sam nodded. He did remember that. It pissed them all off and Angela was ready to curse the woman. And he believed she would. Now after seeing what she could do, he didn't have trouble believing that. "Yeah."

"Well you know she lied right? She never really gave it to Lilith," Becky continued in that fast valley girl manner. She gave a slight frown.

"Wait. What?" Sam looked at Becky, not certain if he heard right.

"Didn't you read the book?"

 _Not all of them._ Vaguely it occurred to Sam that maybe Angela would have read them all cover to cover. She would mostly for the entertainment value and maybe she would have picked up a few things and then probably would have gone after Bela. It made him grateful Chuck didn't put his demon blood sucking thing in them.

Becky, unaware of Sam's internal monologue continued, "There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley, Lilith's right hand man. I think her lover, too."

… Crowley looked at Angela with a narrowed glance. Ever since Sheridan, she had been getting a bit different. He found though that he liked it. Most of the time she would end up grabbing him and pinning him to the wall or whatever object they happened to be near. It was almost sexual in that she would breathe on him in a seductive manner…

… "These things take time love. You can't just go around calling for all the contracts out there. Each one is responsible for their own…"

"Don't even try to tell me about the intricacies of red tape bureaucracy," Angel replied as she waved her gun in a warning gesture. "You're the boss. It is perfectly within your right to call forth any file you please. They all answer to you…" Angela then narrowed her eyes in a slightly playful gesture, "Unless it is someone higher up and you are a little scared girl."

… Crowley waved his finger in a warning gesture, "Now you know there has to be an exchange in there somewhere. I agreed to give you who held the contract in exchange for your word that you would go after it solo."

"And now I'm under the impression that you made that stipulation as a means to test me. Is that all you bastards like doing?" Angela gave a yawn as if bored. "You teach me and I let you live for the time being. I know that there are rules to the natural order but there are exceptions that have been made before. I get the contract and we're squared. Until then you do anything I ask."

"I won't do it."

"You will because I invoke it as my right as a broker/dealing devil," Angela replied as she narrowed her eyes. The sky gave a crackle of lightning as she said the words. The light reflected the color of her eyes as she looked at Crowley. "You agreed to the original terms."

"Curses on you love," Crowley replied with a slight smile. He remembered how she laid out the terms. She was good and he couldn't help but be proud. "Alright then, I'll be your pet then. Just don't come crying to me if it all goes south or your precious Sam and Dean find out what you have been doing."

… _There it was. It was his double with that cold expression in his face. His double walked up towards Angela who was grimacing in pain. A hand went to his shoulder and the double looked at him. "This is what happens, Sam. This is what happens when you get too close to people."_

 _"Sammy!"_

 _He reached out for her. He wasn't going to let her go. "Angie!"_

 _… Her eyes were empty orbs…_

… Sam ran through the entire dream down to the part where he felt like Lucifer was snapping his neck and he woke up. His gaze never left hers and she stared back, listening to everything that he said. He thought she would interrupt at some point but when she didn't and kept listening, it dawned on him that she knew what he was talking about and it occurred to him that it wasn't just a dream in the normal sense…

… "I… kind of know the demon we are after."

 _Now_

It was a perfect night to make a deal. Actually any night was. There was something about it that just had Cary get all tingly inside when it came to the prospect of securing a deal and a sucker for the pit after ten years. He may be the low man on the totem pole since he did deal a lot in information but he also made his quotas on souls and occasionally then some. Lately though there was a slight dip but considering what the hell was going on… It was why he was here. Besides it was one of his regular haunts anyway.

Cary grinned in anticipation as he appeared at the appointed meeting place. He couldn't deny the request since the ritual was carried out as it should. This would make his month and certainly make the boss happy. He appeared at the crossroads and looked around hoping to see the sorry ass that was going to sign their life away.

"Waiting for a schmuck?"

Cary closed his eyes and groaned in agitation. He turned to face the owner of the voice saying, "Why didn't I anticipate this?"

Angela looked at the agitated demon with a slight smirk. She liked making the demon squirm when she could. As far as she was concerned, this was payback. "Maybe it's because the summons was a typical crossroads summoning," she replied with a shrug meant to be mocking.

Cary narrowed his eyes and took a step forward but was halted. Frowning, he looked down to find nothing but dirt. He looked up at Angela and tried to move again but couldn't. He felt the pull on his body but he didn't see… "What the hell? You wench!"

"Ooo, that one hurt."

Cary growled as he struggled against the barrier. He stopped and looked at her, "How the hell did you do that?"

Angela sighed and said, "I think he's had enough. You can let him go Kess."

Cary watched as the Avian appeared and moved to stand next to Angela saying, "As you wish."

Cary felt himself being released after the Avian waved his hand. He took a tentative step forward and found no resistance. He glanced at the pair as he straightened out his clothes. "So… what do I…"

He had taken a few steps but was stopped when the Avian flared with his wings and it looked like a dark shadow passed over his face. It was followed by, "Not another step closer."

Cary stepped back, not wanting to mess with the Avian. He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Can't even have a decent conversation with a fucking bird man watchdog."

"It's better than if I let Sam be here," Angela countered with a stern look, not betraying her inner feelings.

Cary stayed back as he looked at the pair. He dusted his arms off. "Fine." He straightened up. "So why is stick up his ass not here? He seemed to be so decisive the last time we met."

Angela glared at the demon. She knew what Cary was talking about. Sam managed to give her the whole story more or less about what he had done when he was looking for her. "He's on a job," was all that she offered.

"Really?"

Cary would have said more but Kesset flared again in warning. He stayed back since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of an Avian ass kicking. He was a little relieved when Angela waved him back and came forward. He didn't speak since she was giving that look that he didn't like.

Angela was well aware she still held sway over Cary even after his betrayal. She advanced towards the demon and stared at him with that look she knew that Sam hated. She stared at Cary until he visibly shifted on his feet. "As you guessed, I'm not here to make a deal."

"I figured that as much," Cary retorted, "What do you want?"

"Crowley."

Cary was going to say something but when he heard the name, he stopped. He looked at Angela and saw that she wasn't kidding. The last time she didn't even know his boss by name and demanded an audience. Actually the boss learned about her and manipulated events to meet her. After the shock, he started laughing at her, "Seriously? You want a meeting with the boss?"

"He has something of mine that he had stolen by a little skank named Bela."

Cary was still laughing at the request, "He stole? Come on…" He reached out to touch her.

Angela batted Cary's arm away with her right and with her left she thrusted it forward. It didn't make contact but it put more power into the burst of telekinetic energy she had released. She watched the look of shock appear on Cary's face as he flew back until his meat hit a telephone pole and he was pinned. She walked up to the demon and watched him struggle.

Cary had been subject to physical altercation with Angela before. Yet it was always hand to hand. This was a little new and it pissed him off. He glared at her as he struggled against his invisible bonds. "Let me go, wench!"

"Not until you give me what I want."

"No way. If anything is given, it has to be a deal."

Angela stared at Cary and cocked her head to the side like she was confused. Her expression was anything but that. She studied the demon and leaned in close, "The same still stands. What you have and you get to live another day."

Cary growled at that. His eyes flashed red as he struggled. "You can't do this. I am a crossroads demon!"

"Oh yes I can. In fact I could have killed you a long time ago and I should have for what you did to Austin." She paused when the demons stopped struggling to look at her. He looked shocked and she grinned. "Oh yes. I know all about that and the fact that you implied a few things with my charge from my royal family."

Cary paused at his struggling and thought about what she had said. It then dawned on him. "Oh fuck. The baby godling?"

"You're in hot water, Cary," Angela said with a nod as she looked at the demon. Her eyes flared to indicate that she was getting up her power. "And you know that I don't take kindly to things implied against my family." She let her eyes flare more intensely and made it seem like she was going to do something more… physical.

"Alright! Alright." Cary couldn't do much since he was pinned to the pole and he looked at the Avian who was looking nonplussed by the whole situation. "You don't have anything to say Feathers?"

"Only that I have been denied my prey."

Cary glared as he shifted his gaze back towards Angela who was looking at him like she was amused by the whole thing. That was different. He had never known her to be different from her usual all bluster but still could bite method. This had him worried; worried that he might be running out of time with her in terms of being able to live. "What do you want?"

Angela looked at Cary with a scrutinizing gaze before replying, "I want Crowley. He has what I want. I want the Colt."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Find him. Or give me a location."

Cary could do that. For the most part he had been given instructions to indulge her. However, he got the feeling that the boss didn't anticipate this. "And what do you plan on doing if I point you in the direction of the boss?"

"I want the Colt. Nothing more, nothing less," Angela replied. As much as she would like to give Crowley his comeuppance now was not the time. "I won't do anything to Crowley… for now."

That sounded more like her and Cary was agreeable to that. Yet he got the sneaking suspicion that she had something else in mind. He wasn't going to question it since that kind of thing lost you minutes if you were trying to live another day. "Alright. I point you in the direction of the boss and he has what you want… What do you plan on doing with the Colt?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," she replied as she leaned in close. Her tone became low and almost sultry. The effect was a shiver down Cary's spine. "It is old business between me and the boss and all debts are squared."

Cary had little to no choice in this. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Alright. I know his stomping grounds but not where he set up digs. You know what I mean?"

"Give the information worm or you will not be able to conduct business with 'respectable clients'," Kesset groused looking agitated at the delay.

"Hey, I'm conducting business with her. Not you. Go fly up a tree," Cary sputtered angrily.

"Cary."

Cary growled and turned back to Angela, "His particular stomping grounds are the interchanges and his clientele tend to be the business types. I have a list. In my pocket."

Angela raised her brow as she frisked the demon and came up with the list. She inspected it to make sure it was legit. After a few moments, she made a downward swiping motion and watched Cary drop to the ground. She didn't say anything except to nod that he was free to go. She waited until he left before saying, "I told you I could get a lead, Cas."

Castiel, the angel of Thursday, appeared from where he had been told to watch. He looked stern as he joined Angela and Kesset, "I know you did but it was not in the best interests for you."

"Maybe but I was tired of playing footsie with him," Angela offered, knowing that the angel was concerned that she went to such extremes. Yet desperate times and this was a viable option. She handed the scrap to the angel. "At least we got a start on the search for Crowley."

Castiel examined the scrap muttering, "Considering your past dealings one would assume you knew how to reach him."

"That was a special arrangement and he gave me an amulet which he took back after we were finished. So…" Angela gave a slight shrug. She stared at the writing and asked, "So will you be able to track him?"

"I'll follow this lead," Castiel replied, "And I'll call if I find something. Be careful… Angela." He stared at her before disappearing.

Angela sighed once the angel was gone. It was a step in the direction they needed. She still wasn't looking forward to the steps down the road. "Let's go Kess."

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to The End of the Beginning and it looks like things are the usual with Angie getting information from her stoolie. A plan is in action and Cas is on the job. Keep watching for more The End of the Beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So I take it things went well?"

Angela looked at Dean as she continued to use her whetstone on her chakram. Her hands made the rhythmic sounds though years of practice as she turned the weapon round in her hand. "Pretty much. Cas will call when he finds something." She bent back over her work and ran her thumb gently along the edge to test sharpness.

Dean stared at her as she worked. Ever since she let them know that she had dealt with Crowley before and the circumstances behind it, it was like she closed herself off. Thinking about it, she had done it to stave off any chance of him or Sam going Inquisition on her about it when in truth, he felt nothing. Yeah he was a little upset she had kept it a secret for so long but it wasn't like she lied to them and she was right that at the time they would have said something about her involvement with demons.

Looking back, it made a whole lot of sense especially with the way she approached the situation with Ruby. True those two had met and had a cat fight and then couldn't stand being in the same room with each other but Dean figured there was a lot more to things and her reaction was self-preservation for the most part since she was working with hunters and she was often classed with the things that hunters hunted. He didn't blame her but he didn't like that she was backing away.

He took that back. She was backing away from the friendly footing they had been on but strangely enough, she and Sam seemed to be getting alone better than previously. Dean wasn't sure but there were some instances that they did the sort of holding hands thing lately. He couldn't forget how they pulled one on him at Christmas pretending to make out… or did they?

Watching her, he asked, "Cary leave the place in one piece?"

"Of course." Angela paused and looked at Dean, "Who do you think I am?" She gave a slight smirk. She sobered at Dean's look. "Okay, maybe I overdid it a little with going all vamping out on him and in truth… I kind of wanted payback for what he did when you and Sam were looking for me. I'm more or less human too."

"Never said you weren't," Dean grinned as he sat down across from her. He picked up Absolution and studied the blade before picking up the polishing rag and started rubbing down the blade. He looked over at her and added, "I know that things are getting rough and I get that you may need to go more scary on things. Doesn't mean that we aren't gonna like you less. You fought your way in and you're staying. Get me?"

Angela looked at Dean and a slight smirk appeared on her face as she raise her brow at him. "I get you. I remember what you told me when I asked you about being family."

"You remember that?"

"It came back to me. One of my better memories and… helped a lot during that time afterwards when I was trying to make sense of the world," she admitted. She cleared her throat slightly and continued, "And to be honest, it was a question I always had but never could ask. Not after everything before that."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. What's done is done. We gotta move forward you know." She looked at Dean as she leaned over her chakram and played with the whetstone in her hands. "Learn new lessons and work on the old ones."

Dean sat back a little as he watched Angela. Things were okay. They weren't perfect but they were okay. He and Sam were in a better place in terms of their relationship and that spell gift helped a little. They had all needed to take some time and look at things. "I get ya Angie. And I'm trying but… like you said, we're only human."

"Nice to meet you." She grinned and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't you be thinking about the cheek pinch. I let you get away with it over the holidays," Dean warned but it was halfhearted at best.

"No can do." With a quick movement, Angela ruffled Dean's hair and when he tried to bat her hands away, she reached out and pinched his cheek. She laughed when she heard Dean growl and saw the scowl on his face. "I can't resist those cute little cheeks."

"That's it." Dean scowled at her, "I'm gonna get you for that Angie."

"And you know the rules. I do suggest you double team me." Angela smiled sweetly at Dean knowing that he wasn't really angry. He was just ruffled that she had gotten the best of him yet again and he would never admit that he liked it when she did that.

"Oh I'll find a way." Dean picked up Absolution and the polish rag. He started polishing the blade again. "I did it before." He turned his attention to the blade and started murmuring at it. He made sure he was loud enough for her to hear since he liked talking dirty to the blade and it responded.

If Dean was hoping for a reaction, he wasn't going to get one but he knew she was hearing everything he said. He finally decided to go on another thing to tease her about, "So… you talk to Sam?"

"I do all the time."

"You know what I mean. Have you _talked_ to him?"

Angela knew what Dean was after and no doubt he pestered Sam about it when she wasn't within ear shot. She understood where he was coming from on some level but this was borderline being a pest. She repeated, "I do all the time."

"Angie…"

At that moment the subject of the conversation walked in carrying dinner followed by Xander. Sam took a look at the scene and raised a brow, "Did I miss something?"

"No. But I think I am," Angela offered while giving the tiniest of smiles towards Sam.

Dean noticed the exchange but didn't say anything. Definitely something was up but he wasn't going to go into it now. He put Absolution aside and got up to grab his food. "Not ever Angie. You bring my pie, bitch?"

"Yes," Sam replied with an eye roll as he handed over the bag that had Dean's cheeseburger and bacon with extra onions. "And I'm going since I don't want to deal with your extra onions." He turned to leave but not before he shot a look at Angela.

"Same here and it is a nice night for a picnic," she replied as she put aside her gear.

"Aww come on. Don't leave me here with the mutt."

Xander made a puppy sound and then walked over to where Angela was standing. Dean shook his head, "Figures."

Angela was grinning at Dean as he pouted that he was going to be left alone. Sam was trying hard not to laugh either and said, "Alright. Fine."

"Hell no. I don't' want to smell your health food crap."

The banter went back and forth as the trio eventually sat down to eat what Sam picked up. It wasn't until later when Angela made sure that everything was locked for the night that she and Sam went for a walk. It was late but she wasn't sleepy just yet and it was a general liking for nightly walks between the pair of them. They weren't long walks either but it was something they did together. It was also a time to talk.

Angela took in a deep breath and took in the smells that assaulted her sensitive nose. "I managed to get a hold of Cary," she said without preamble.

"And… how did it go?" Sam long harbored a dislike for the demon and he had made his case previously. But he had also used the demon's services too so he really couldn't complain about it. And he had dealings with them too. So it was agree to disagree and move on.

"About the usual," Angela felt her lip twitch when she recalled seeing the demon struggle. "It was funny to see his face when he realized he couldn't move and I didn't have a devil's trap."

"Kesset?"

"He had fun," Angela allowed before lapsing into silence for a moment. "You were right in that he needed something to do other than patrol."

"I don't know about that. I just noticed he was… itching for a fight." Sam wasn't sure how to put it into better words. "It was worse when we were… looking for you. Bobby explained it a little."

"And I still wonder why…" Angela looked up into the night sky. She gave a shrug and added, "No changing it though." She made a slight face.

Sam recognized the signs of guilt. "And Kess is okay with it. So no guilt there. Okay?" He stopped and put a hand on her shoulder.

Angela knew what Sam was trying to do and she appreciated it. She did feel bad that she was causing the mood swings in Kesset but such was the case with his kind and he had made it clear that he wouldn't want to guard anyone else. It was a little odd in the manner he said that but she got the gist. She nodded, "I know. It's easy to though since he is more volatile emotionally than me."

"Not really," Sam replied with a slight smile.

"Oh so I am the more volatile."

"Not going there." Sam wasn't going to go there on that one. It would be teasing but it was dangerous territory; much like a woman asking if she looked too fat in the dress she was wearing. He knew Angela wasn't petty but he wasn't going to risk it. "I would like to keep my dignity."

"Smart move, Sammy," she teased. She gave a deep breath, feeling relieved after everything. She glanced up at the sky. "I may not like the idea of using Cary but… his word will bring Crowley out."

"You sure about that?" Sam regretted the way that came out and tried to rectify that. "What I mean is…"

"I know what you mean," Angela replied softly. She blinked as she looked at Sam and then at nothing in particular. She gave a slight huff of air and continued, "I spent considerable time with the demon." She looked down since she still didn't like the fact that she had kept it for so long and now just revealed it.

Sam noticed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad or anything like that."

"It's not that," she countered, "Just the fact that we spent time together and for the most part it wasn't anything like trying to kill each other. It was…" She shrugged her shoulders. She had admitted to both Winchesters about her knowledge of the demon they were after when she got back. First she told Sam and then Dean and didn't hold back. It felt good to tell but she was wary since in essence she kept something from them and she understood what it was like to be lied to.

They didn't see it that way and dealt with it in their own way. Sam, for his part, knew what she was about and he didn't hold it against her. Besides he was determined to pursue whatever it was they had especially since she had changed from saying she cared about him to that he was special to her. It was a step up in his view and he just wanted to be worthy of that assessment. He would stand by her and show her.

Listening to her, he studied her and asked, "So Cas is on the trail?"

"Cary gave me a general stomping grounds. Best lead we have and Cas can track and see." Angela started walking again. "He'll call."

"Good."

They continued to walk and the topics drifted from the fact that they were hunting a demon that had the Colt to other things. It was a small step and one that Sam would cling to. He also suspected that it was moments like these that made Angela just as relaxed and would note it so as to bring that relaxed look to her face again.

It was over all too soon and they both needed to get to sleep if they were going to get a good start. Sam saw her to her door even though there was a door that separated her room with his and his brother's. It was more as a means of respect and baby steps. He stood there and waited until she was inside before leaning forward and giving a kiss to her cheek and saying, "Night."

"Good night."

* * *

"So…"

"So what?"

Dean leaned over, resting his arms on the roof of his car as he looked at his brother. They were waiting while Angela took the newest dog on a bathroom break. Dean had complained mildly at that insisting that they didn't have as much trouble from Sasha when she was a puppy. He was shot down with a raised brow from his brother and Angela telling him that Xander was a puppy and puppies didn't have the bladder an adult did, especially one that traveled a lot and that Sasha did so have to go frequently.

Looking over at his brother, he was suspicious that his brother was playing dumb on purpose or he was getting more and more like their girl and waiting for the right question to be asked. Mostly he was curious. "So… what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Sam knew what Dean was getting at and tried to stave off any potential disaster, "Dean, nothing is going on."

Dean was hardly convinced, "Really? Well seeing that you and Angie seem to be spending an awful lot of time with each other…"

Sam gave a slight roll of the eyes. He didn't know what it was they had since it felt like a game of footsie. Not yes and not no. So there was no way that he was going to tell Dean about it so he fibbed, "We hang out because Angie decided to prank you and I have no idea what she has in mind."

It was so farfetched that it was believable. Dean looked at his brother. He was not convinced of that but he was aware that it was a possibility. While Angela could deliver a prank solo, she wasn't above recruiting outside help. He wasn't going to press further but he did find their interactions to be a little odd… He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was going on. Maybe the timing might suck but it was better late than never.

There was no chance to say anything more since Angela came back with a puppy that was twice as happy now that it relieved itself. She took in the situation and asked, "Something I missed?"

"No," Sam replied as he shot a look at Dean, warning him not to pester her.

Angela watched the silent exchange and ignored it for the time being. It was not anything serious in terms that it indicated they were fighting like before, meaning separation and all that. It was more along the lines of brotherly banter and it actually was nice to see even if it wasn't quite that. "Okay then."

Dean looked at her like she was crazy, "Okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. She would have said something more when she turned to look off in the distance and her eyes flared slightly. "Cas is calling."

At that moment Dean's cell phone rang. He looked at her, "Now that is creepy." He answered it, "Yeah?"

 _Got him. The demon Crowley is making a deal. Even as we speak it's… going down._

"Going down?" Even though they had known the angel for some time and Angela even longer, it was still funny and strange to hear certain expressions come out of the angel's mouth. Dean looked at Angela and she shrugged like it was no big deal. He continued, "Right. Okay, Huggy Bear. Just don't lose him."

 _I won't lose him._

"No doubt's Cas," Angela said softly.

There was a momentary lull and Dean was impressed, "I guess Cary came through after all."

"He only gave me his stomping grounds," Angela said, "The other stuff was another means to get an audience with Crowley since…" She made a gesture with her hands indicating she didn't have the means anymore. "Could be playing hard to get. Oh, Cas is following him."

"You know that can come off creepy," Dean pointed out.

"Just keeping an eye out," Angela countered with a slight shrug. "And I've been practicing."

"I'll say."

 _I followed him. It's not far, but it's layered in Enochian warding magic. I can't get in._

"That's okay. You did great," Dean replied, "We'll take it from here." He didn't leave much room for the angel to get in a word but this was serious business now. He looked at his brother and Angela and nodded.

Now that they had a lead, they could start making plans on what to do. That meant time for a little pow wow with Bobby though that wouldn't stop them from coming up with plans or ideas in the car. Dean, being himself, threw back, "You need anything from one of your storage places, Angie?"

"No. Enochian ward magic? Please. Child's play."

"Any ideas what to expect?" Sam turned to look at Angela who was sitting like she was going on a day trip but she was actually in thought.

"No idea. I need to scope out the place first," she replied.

"Don't you think that's a little too risky?"

"No." At the look she could see from Dean in the rear view mirror, she explained, "Enochian ward symbols meaning that he's careful and… he was like that when we discussed our terms. And I don't trust Crowley. It's about as much as I trust Cary."

Sam accepted that and glanced at Dean who said, "Okay but wouldn't he expect you to come by?"

"Maybe."

It was a good plan and it did allow Angela to get a good grasp of what they were going to walk into. It reminded her of the old days before advanced technology when one had to really get in close and spy on the enemy to know what was going on. Without her and a few others, the War Between the States would have been a lot worse than what it was. Then there were the other things going on that were buried by major events.

It also reminded her of when she could claim she was a girl back in Italy. The subterfuge they had to use then to achieve their goals… that was the most daring point of all. So it wasn't a big deal for her to scope out the building that Crowley decided to hole himself in. It was a bit disconcerting that she could see the warding all over the place; it reminded her too much of that funeral parlor and Alistair but that was the reason she volunteered to get what they needed. She could see things that others couldn't.

She managed to get the details and with it, they formed a plan, which was why she was standing out in the damp night with a firm gaze on the gate as she watched none other than Jo Harvelle go up to the call box and say that her car was broke down and needed help. She moved closer once the gates started opening and the two guards came out.

"We said get your ass in here," the guard said as he grabbed Jo and his eyes turned black.

Angela was quick on the draw once Jo reacted and twisted around to break her captor's arm. The other started to lunge towards Jo but was halted when it was stabbed by a knife that she had thrown. It allowed Sam to come in and stab the other demon. It was quick work.

Dean came running up with their gear bag, "Nice work Jo."

"Thanks," Jo replied with a slight smile. She looked at Angela and sobered slightly at the look she was getting from the older woman. "You were right Angie. Blondes do make a better case for damsels in distress."

"Indeed," Angela said as she looked at the demons, her nose wrinkling from the stench. She looked at Jo and continued, "And no one can resist cute and adorable."

"You'll never let me live that down will you?"

"Nope."

Jo made a slight scoffing sound but it was spoiled by a slight smile. "Unbelievable."

Angela gave a teasing smile and looked at the Winchesters, "Shall we?"

"Hey, not arguing," Dean replied as he pulled out a set of pliers and tossed them to Jo. "You got it?"

"Piece of cake," Jo said as she started heading in the direction to cut the power. Before she left she looked at Angela who gave her a look that said a lot of things but mostly to be careful.

Angela watched Jo leave before turning to follow the boys into the house. Once they got closer, her movements became slow and deliberate. At one point she separated from the boys after giving a slight tug on Sam's jacket cuff. She wasn't ditching them but she had a slight suspicion and she was going to counter it.

When the lights cut out, she moved to the walls and slunk along. She also tapped on her powers a little to encourage it along. She would deal with Dean's flirting about her being sexy about the sneaking through the shadows thing. She was amused by it and she did like teasing them every now and then. Right now they had business.

She watched as the Winchesters drew their devil's trap and moved into position. Being a creature of the night, as the romantic versions went, she could see very well. After all vampires did like to operate at night so… moot point. She took in the place and noted that Crowley did have refined tastes. The property she was impressed with and wouldn't have minded living in a place like that; one of those sort of pipe dreams.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough."

Angela turned her attention to the fact that Crowley was in the room. She caught a whiff of him before he entered. Not much had changed about him. She watched as he paused to look at the rug. It was a nice one and didn't blame him when he asked the Winchesters, "Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?"

Angela couldn't help herself and came out of hiding and replied, "A pretty good idea. I saw one in a manor in France."

Crowley looked towards his right since she was standing there and deliciously close. He gave a slight smile, "I should have known. How are you, sweetheart?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And we have general fluff plus a Samgie moment. Then it's on to see Crowley. Looks like he remembers Angie. Stay tuned for more The End of the Beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _How are you, sweetheart?_

Angela looked at Crowley as he smiled at her. "I would figure a demon in your position would know."

"You're right," Crowley admitted still smiling. He had the report from Cary and it did her no justice. He could tell she changed but she was still the beautiful creature he first met. "I have been keeping tabs on things. The beauty that was dead but now alive and apparently in full force. You know it's been a long time since I've seen Cary that scared."

"What can I say? I've always been good at scaring people." Angela looked at the demon as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Enough that I can't conduct business without hearing the name Absolution and how she's screwed up things," Crowley countered, "Quotas are down."

"And I say to that: good. I could say more but then that would go into a discussion that I'd rather not have," she said with a slight mocking smile. The sarcasm was dripping heavy in her tone as she leaned slightly forward to emphasize her point.

"Of course. You… disdain what we do but would freely utilize the exception when it suits you."

"With the utmost reluctance."

"Indeed. How I missed you, love." Crowley appraised Angela, well aware that the Winchesters were standing there and looking confused and not confused by the whole exchange. "So tell me, what did you do with yourself?"

"Thought you'd know."

"Well I know that you caused quite a stir with a second disappearance. What's a few less renegade hunters?" Crowley shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "After all they are nothing but trouble on both sides. But I am curious: how did you survive that?"

"Sheer dumb luck." It was downplaying what Sam, Dean and the others had to go through to find her but Angela was not going to give the demon satisfaction knowing all the intimate details. She was aware that it could go both ways. She may have told the boys about her dealings with this demon but it could turn around and bite her in the ass. "And, you should know, I did train the first batch. Nothing has changed much."

"And yet they caught you."

"Touché." She could give them that. She glanced at the Winchesters and knew that it was time to bring this little 'hi how are you' to an end. "So now that we've said hello and asked what shit the other has got into…"

"Yes I know," Crowley replied as he gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Always down to business you are. If you weren't such a bleeding heart, you'd make a top notch crossroads dealer." At the look she shot him he sighed in a resigned way and pulled out the Colt, "This is what this is all about, isn't it?"

It would have been easy to snatch the thing out of Crowley's hand but Angela didn't. She shifted on her feet slightly but her arms were still crossed over her chest. She wasn't surprised that was the reason the demon was meeting them like this. She did tell Cary to tell him that she was looking for him.

Crowley looked at the trio. His expression took on a serious note as he lowered the Colt. He pointed it directly at the Winchesters and noted that Angela hadn't moved. He pulled the trigger and shot the two demons that had sneaked up on the 'Hardy Boys' and grabbed them. "We need to talk. Privately."

Angela glanced at the Winchesters before going to follow Crowley. It seemed odd that she would so readily follow but she got the sense that the demon wouldn't do anything. He was there for business and considering his type, if you thought in terms of business… that and she was relying a little on his perverse attraction to her. It felt dirty but… it was something that needed to be done.

She took the lead as Crowley led them into his office. She heard Dean mutter, "Nice warning Angie."

She glanced back and shot a look at the elder Winchester. She knew the demons were coming. She could smell them and both Sam and Dean knew that. She couldn't lie and say she was too focused on Crowley. On the surface it looked like she was gambling with their lives. She wasn't but she couldn't afford to react and give a different impression than what Crowley knew about her. That was the hard part to swallow and she tried by just following the demon. She felt a little better when she felt Sam grasp her hand and give a gentle squeeze. That said more than any words he could have said and she felt she could handle this.

"What the hell is this?"

Angela snapped her attention to Crowley as he stood by his desk. He was looking at them and holding the Colt like it was nothing. She looked at the gun that her old friend Samuel Colt made and then at the demon and said, "You heard the man. What the hell?"

Crowley looked at Angela and held up the gun, "Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?"

Angela wasn't perturbed when Crowley gave a swipe of his hand and the doors shut with a decisive click. She merely stared at the demon with a bland expression and replied, "I am well aware of that."

"There is no reason you or anyone should even know this even exists at all." Crowley waved the gun at them.

"I guess you didn't ask Sammy Colt," Angela countered. At the demon's look she gave a slightly smug look at him.

"Oh I have no doubt you have your sources love," Crowley allowed giving her a smirk. He then gestured at the Winchesters, "Except I told them."

"You told us?" Sam was curious about that but he maintained the strong stance he and his brother did even when they were scared shitless. If anything they both learned from working with Angela that the more you talked, the more you learned. It then became a matter of whether or not you were still alive after getting that information.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine," Crowley rattled off a little bored. "Did you know that there are countless rumors regarding my sweetheart here? I mean the tales of her actually eating demons and shooting lasers out of her eyes… completely farfetched but all part and parcel of the legend of the Malachi of Absolution."

"And I started half of those and your kind believed them," Angela countered with a bored tone. "Even corrected a few like the fact that we _did not_ have intimate relations. And the instigator paid for that one." She crossed her arms over her chest with a defiant look as if to dare the demon to challenge her claim.

Sam knew that they couldn't get too far off track and he knew that this was hard for her. She did what she did getting involved with Crowley because she wanted to save Dean. It had to have pushed her moral limits and… he understood. He brought the conversation back to their goal, "Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley liked Sam and his attempt to stick to the business at hand. He had to admit that his sweetheart had teamed up with an interesting pair. Still he could make them squirm a little. He held up the Colt and looked at it before pointing it directly at Dean. He liked the reaction it produced. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face. Though it would be easier if the princess there just lopped off his head."

Dean absorbed this information that felt like it was left field. He heard the implication and while not willing to trust a demon, it was something to be filed away and asked later. "Uh-huh. Okay and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

Crowley lowered the gun but it was still in a position for him to pull the trigger if he wanted to. Now it was time for a little lesson in the politics of war. "It's called survival. Something that the little pretty there knows all too well." He put the Colt on the desk. "But I forgot you two, at best, are functional morons."

"Hey you're functioning morons. Mor…" Dean shut up when he realized how bad that sounded. He stole a glance to see Angela looking at him with a raised brow. He felt like an idiot.

Angela rubbed her forehead more to hide the fact that she knew Crowley would exploit this and annoy the hell out of her. She offered, "Lucifer isn't a demon. He's an angel."

"Indeed," Crowley interrupted, "An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus." He glanced at Angela to note her expression. He went to pour himself a drink. "That's the way he feels about you but not no one is sure about how he feels about you, love."

Sam had a pretty good idea. For a dream… vision or whatever… it was pretty convincing to him. He could admit readily that he didn't like that there were fuglies out there gunning for her, the woman that was special to him. He couldn't imagine how she had felt and lived with all that.

"What can he think about us?" Crowley took a sip of his drink.

Sam turned his attention to Crowley. "But he created you."

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder." Crowley heaved a slight sigh like he was being wronged. Actually he was in some way considering he figured on what the big bad boss wanted. "If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind… we're next." He leaned on his desk and studied the Winchesters. He didn't need to convince her since she knew the score. "So help me huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times. Back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, damn it."

Sam and Dean couldn't believe what was being asked of them. The other side was asking them to help get rid of the devil. It was one of those things that could drive you crazy if you thought too long and hard about it.

"Natural order," Angela murmured as she looked down at the ground.

"Right you are sweets," Crowley replied as he turned to put his glass on the desk. He picked up the Colt. "So… what if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil? Though I still think that she could do it. She certainly has the blade." He held out the Colt towards Sam and wiggled it tantalizingly.

Sam looked at his brother. He then eyed Crowley warily as he reached out to take the Colt. "Okay."

"Great." Crowley wasn't any more pleased than he was now. This was another deal closed. It was why he was the best at what he did. He gave a smile at the Winchesters.

Sam held the Colt in his hands. He still couldn't believe that Crowley just handed over the Colt like that. Still it made their lives easier. He could press their luck a little but more. "You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?"

Crowley thought about it for a moment. As much as he would like to draw this out, he knew better than to annoy Angela. She was tolerating this and he did have the upper hand. He had something she wanted but given what he had heard from Cary… "Thursday," he pointed out as he turned to pick up his drink. "Birdies tell me he had an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." He sat back on his desk and looked at Angela, "And _that_ is the truth, love."

"That I don't doubt," she replied.

They had what they needed. Sam saw an opportunity and Dean was in agreement with him. "Great." He pointed the gun at Crowley with the intent to put a bullet between his eyes. He pulled the trigger only to be greeted by the click of an empty chamber.

Crowley sat there. He knew what they would do. He was a little hurt she didn't try to stop them but then again… "Oh yeah, right. You probably need some more ammunition." He went to go dig in his desk drawer for more ammunition.

Dean looked at Sam. He thought they were screwed the moment the click told them the gun was empty. Now the demon was acting like he forgot to give them ammo. He glanced over at Angela and she was rubbing her forehead like she was embarrassed or something. Maybe she had a headache. Going back to Crowley he asked, "Excuse me, but aren't you signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

Crowley looked at Dean, "Number one, he's gonna wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three…" Crowley felt himself being worked up. "HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T MISS, OKAY? MORONS!" He tossed a box of ammunition at Dean.

At that moment Angela sighed and made a big show of clearing out her ears. "Alright, we get the point. Doesn't mean you have to scream it."

"Well you're not a moron love," Crowley replied, "Though I still think you're the best choice with that thing of beauty of yours. So… stick it to Lucifer." He stepped back and smiled at her. "I'm watching for you love."

Before anyone could say anything the demon was gone. Angela was staring at where he had been with a nonplussed expression on her face. She heard the collective sigh of the brothers as she gave a slight wrinkle of her nose. "That's that," she said, "Let's go."

* * *

"So you really stood toe to toe with Crowley and almost kissed him?"

Angela smirked as she looked at Jo before taking a swig of her beer. "You're making it sound like I made a deal." She looked at the younger Harvelle as the music was playing. "And we didn't deal. He did it out of the kindness of his heart. Taught me everything about making and breaking deals… and it was all to save one soul."

Jo studied the woman who had raised her for a time and was like an older sister to her. She rested her shin on her hand as she looked at Angela. Ever since they got back from the demon's place and started planning their attack against the devil, Angela had been more forthcoming in what she had done as a hunter. "But… it was for Dean. Right?"

"Yes but," Angela turned to look to find Sam and Dean talking. "It was more for Sam."

"I knew it," Jo grinned as she took a swig of her beer. "You really like Sam."

Angela turned to look at Jo. Her expression was sober. "He's special to me," she said. It was getting easier to say that.

Jo scoffed a little, "Oh come on. You can tell me." She leaned in close to whisper, "You love him."

Angela knew Jo would not say anything if it was meant to be a secret. She figured Ellen would know and was being the mom about it. She nodded, "I do and… he said I was special to him."

Jo figured it was more than that on Sam's end of things. She had seen how he reacted when he perceived men were being more than friendly and how he looked at her sister. And she had noticed how they acted around each other and it made her want to giggle like a girl. "It's a step Angie. Keep at it."

Angela looked at the girl with a raised brow. "You…"

"Hey, you were in my head. I got a nice look at where your heart lies. It's why I'm still the brat."

"Definitely a brat," Angela replied with a grin as she reached over and gave a tug on Jo's locks.

Jo retaliated, and gave a tug on Angela's locks. She realized that the older woman let her guard down for her to get a hit in and it was more along the lines of the affection they had for each other. She teased, "You getting slow on me, Angie?"

Angela grinned and with a lightning quick move, she had her fist in front of Jo's face. The tip of Jo's nose was barely touching the gap between her first and middle fingers. It was an old game she used to play with Jo. It was a modified version of the 'got your nose' game. It had amused Jo since she was allowed to try and catch her hand. The grin turned into a smile as she asked, "What do you think, Jo? Still too slow?"

Jo chuckled, feeling the touch on her nose. She remembered his game. "You always were faster. And I practiced to try and catch you." She sobered a little as she took another sip of her beer. "You know… I practiced because I wanted to catch you and keep you from leaving." She gave a slight chuckle to hide her feelings. "I mean what a kid is supposed to think when the person they love the most next to their parents leaves."

Angela sighed and looked at nothing in particular. "I'm sorry Jo. I really thought it was the best thing." She turned to look back at the girl across from her with a pensive expression on her face. "My being with you, put you and Ellen in danger and… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I felt… responsible for your dad."

"Mom told me what happened," Jo moved to cut off Angela. She put her hand over the woman's hand. "And I know you did what you could and had to do. Dad knew that. Mom knows that. I know that." She gave a gentle squeeze. "You're the best thing that came into my life. Mom will say the same."

"I know," Angela replied with a smile. "You're the best thing in my life."

"I think I have some competition," Jo teased.

"I'm serious Jo." Angela stared at the younger girl. "You mean a lot to me. And that is a lot coming from an old broad like me." She looked around the house that she had called home and took in the sights before continuing, "And it makes me fight harder to keep you around though you didn't make it easy when you were a kid. Now that you're an adult and doing what I do… Makes me wish I stuck you in a bubble somewhere."

"Hey."

"I know you're an adult. Doesn't change my feelings you little brat." Angela held up a hand to indicate that she knew what the score was. "And I am glad I taught you a few things and I am proud of you."

Jo was quiet as she studied Angela and absorbed the sincerity of her words. She smiled at that and replied, "So are you going to let me be a big girl tonight?"

Angela chuckled, "Not a chance, Brat. It may be the last night but I'm not tolerating shenanigans."

"Now I hope you aren't making fun of me young lady," Ellen's voice entered as the woman came to stand between the two girls with her hands on her hips.

Angela looked up at Ellen with a wry grin as she surveyed her person. "Who you calling young lady? I'm older than everyone in this room… well with the exception of Cas and angels don't really count."

Ellen narrowed her eyes playfully as she gave a stern look that didn't mean anything. "I am and you need it and after hearing what you did…"

All three of them started chuckling. It was one of those things they shared. Angela took the moment to ask, "What are you doing with the hard stuff and the glasses?"

"Gonna see what the big boy over there can take," Ellen replied with a smirk while gesturing towards Castiel where he was sitting and looking stiff about it.

"Don't break my angel," Angela joked as Ellen gave her an awkward hug, laughing as she went to have her way with the unsuspecting angel.

"Your angel?"

Angela watched Ellen as she set up the glasses and started to explain a few things to Castiel. "Yeah. My guardian angel specifically. He may be a stick in the mud but he's good." She sighed, "Please don't break him Ellen."

"He'll be fine," Jo said as she gave a playful push to Angela's shoulder. It was then that she noticed the music change and grinned. She hadn't heard this one in a long time but it still brought back good memories. She got up and tugged on Angela's hand, "Come on."

Angela turned her attention to Jo as the girl tugged her to a standing position. She raised her brow in confusion until she heard the first couple of lines of the song playing. She looked at Jo and said, "No way."

"Come on," Jo wheedled. She put on the begging look. "Do I have to give the last night on earth speech?" When Angela failed to look convinced she added, "Please?"

Angela sighed and let herself be tugged to a cleared space and assumed the familiar leading position. She teased, "You can't stand on my feet anymore you know."

"True but it's your fault you taught me to dance with this song," Jo countered as she allowed herself to be twirled as the chorus of "Tracks of My Tears" played. "Something about that I needed to know how since I was asked to the prom."

"Worked didn't it?" Angela couldn't help but smirk and it quickly turned into a smile. She remembered that and it had been when Jo had been asked to a school dance. She took it upon herself to teach the girl how to dance. It was funny then since Jo complained about dancing with a girl. So she came up with a way so it didn't seem so weird. It certainly helped when they decided to mess with the boys' heads later on.

Angela took the lead and turned Jo, following the old dance routine. She remembered she picked this one because it was a classic and you couldn't go wrong with Smokey. It was just a simple dance and it was fun. Certainly since they caught the Winchesters and Bobby occasionally staring… and it wasn't even seductive in nature. It was an eyebrow raiser since Jo couldn't help it and leaned into Angela like she was giving a hug.

When the song was over and the next one came on, Jo stepped back with a grin, "Still got it Angie. I'm thinking you might get lucky." She walked away to grab her beer and go watch Ellen and Castiel in their drinking game.

Angela narrowed her eyes playfully and gave a tug once more on Jo's blonde locks, "Dignity and self-respect, Brat. No matter what."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Crowley gives a hand and Angie and Jo have a sisterly talk. Stay tuned for more of The End of the Beginning...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The evening was turning out to be lighthearted. Everyone knew though that it was probably the last night they would have on some level so they were making the most out of it. Sam shifted and looked over where Angela and Jo were having a conversation and from the looks of things going back and forth. His lip twitched in a slight smile at the sight of the two of them joking with each other. He knew that Angela and Jo were close and it was confirmed by the way Angela would pull Jo's hair and Jo's reciprocation of that.

It was a moment of déjà vu when he saw Angela get her fist really close to Jo's face. He remembered when she did that to make her point of what he would be going up against in the tournament. It was unnerving when she did it because it made you realize how close she could get to hurting you and that was if she wanted to. For the most part, and Sam knew this, she didn't want to hurt anyone. But it was the job and sometimes it sucked. He took a pull on his beer as he sat with his brother and kept stealing glances at her.

"So you gonna ask her or what?"

Sam turned his attention towards Dean. "What?"

"You know. Last night thing…" Dean stared at Sam wondering if he needed to hit his brother upside the head.

Sam got what Dean was getting at and scowled, "Fuck no."

"You sure? Cause you two been hanging around a lot more."

Sam sighed in a tired way, "Dean, Angie is not like that and I respect her too much to put her like that."

"Then what have you been doing? You hang out doing freakishly nerdy things or girly things like girl talk." Dean ignored the look Sam was shooting him. To be honest he was glad they were spending time together. He just wanted to know what to call it. "And you did kiss her. Twice." He held up his two fingers for emphasis. "On the mouth."

Sam cleared his throat. The first time was impulse and relief. The second… not going there. "I like her Dean," he gave.

"Uh huh." Dean wasn't convinced. "Sure. Those kisses said it all. And I suppose she said she liked you."

"She likes everybody here." Sam knew Dean wanted more details and while fun on some level to get him riled up since he was like a nosy bitch who had to know who was dating whom, he wanted to avoid discussing it since he wasn't exactly sure what it was. That it was a step in the direction he wanted was encouraging.

Dean would have said something but his attention was drawn to the slight shriek that came from Jo. As it turned out, Angela had pulled on Jo's hair in the direction she wanted her to go. It took a moment to hit that they were dancing and it was fairly obvious who was leading. His attention turned to the music playing and he said, "Aww really?"

"Hey," Sam protested, "It's a good song."

"You're embarrassing."

Sam pulled a face as he watched Angela and Jo dance. It was not sexual and only perverts would think that. And he knew the difference especially when they messed with them at the Roadhouse. He wasn't bothered by it since they were simply messing around like sisters would and it reminded him how things used to be between him and Dean.

"Dignity and self-respect, Brat. No matter what."

Sam turned his attention to the fact that the song had ended and another started. Jo was heading to where Ellen and Castiel were and Angela was watching with a thoughtful expression. Then, like she sensed it, she looked in his direction, blushed and walked away. It was tempting to follow but he saw the direction she was heading in and wasn't worried. He would let her be.

"Must checking on the mutts," Dean commented and politely ignoring the fact that he had witnessed his girl full on blush and after she looked at Sam. It only confirmed to him that something was going on.

Sam murmured in agreement. Lilah had whelped and two puppies had been born a little over a week ago; unusual for large breed dogs in general but that didn't matter. Not to Angela at least. The puppies were black like their sire and would be fairly large but their features were more wolf like; the elongated snout and lithe bodies meaning agility. It also meant that they had Wilder blood in them as well as hell hound blood; in short, they were hunters or would be when they grew up and had some training put into them and that fell to Angela… Not that she minded.

She was smitten with them the moment she saw them and confirmed pretty much what Dean said about her naming things and the end result was keeping them. And it seemed they liked her too even though their eyes weren't open yet. Cerebus was still the proud dad and Lilah was still motherly and funny enough, Bobby didn't mind and neither did the cat. Sam suspected one look and Bobby was hooked. Or he read up on Wilder hunters.

Angela came back later with a puppy in her arms and was heading towards one of the cabinets. She paused and looked at the brothers and said, "Zep opened his eyes today and needs a little help with cleaning."

Dean had to ask, "Thought you said about 12-14 days?"

"That's an average and I was going off of the average for Rottweilers since Cerebus is more or less one," Angela explained as she opened the cabinet and pulled out the saline solution, distilled water and Q-tips. She was putting everything onto a shelf to grab when she sensed someone behind her.

"Can I help?"

Angela didn't have to turn to know that it was Sam. She nodded and was surprised when he grabbed everything and held it leaving her to hold the puppy that was starting to yelp a little because his eyes were irritated. She followed Sam and sat in the third chair and cuddled the pup while Sam opened up the saline solution.

Dean didn't say anything about the whole thing but was focused on eyeing the pup cuddled in Angela's arms. He continued the conversation, "So he's an early bloomer. 10 days. That's my Zeppelin."

Angela twitched her lip in a smile as she started wiping the buildup on Zeppelin's eyes. "Moira opened hers in 9."

Dean scowled at that as Angela chuckled at his reaction. He retorted, "At least I gave him a good name. I don't what you were thinking Sam."

"Hey, Moira's a good name," Sam countered. He didn't feel any embarrassment over the name he picked for the runt and female of the litter. Partially it was because Lilah was an Irish wolfhound and since they had characteristics of their sire… it sounded nice. He merely rolled his eyes when Dean said that the male needed a good name and declared Zeppelin to be its name.

"Moira is a sweetheart and she will be a force to reckon with when she's older," Angela offered in appeasement, "And Zep will be a tracker." She finished wiping his eyes and watched as the pup moved its head around. More likely he only saw shadows and light but then again he had hell hound blood. She rubbed his head.

The Winchesters looked at her as if to ask how she would know. Dean reached over and gently rubbed Zeppelin's head and was startled when he felt tiny teeth close on the tip of his finger. "Hey!"

"He's just trying to impress you," Angela said as she adjusted the puppy on her lap. "He knows who you are and his recognition with his senses will only get better as he gets bigger."

"You're just saying that."

"Honest truth. He has hunter and hell hound blood." Angela grinned when she saw the pup sniffing out her finger and gave a slight lick before closing his mouth over the tip and startled suckling. "See. We got a tracker."

"You're crazy," Dean asserted as he went back to looking at what he was going over and took a sip of his beer.

Angela shook her head as she accepted the beer that Sam got her and took a sip. She turned to see Ellen looking at Castiel as she laid out a line of drinks. Jo was watching on, waiting to see what would happen. Ellen had taken a shot of whiskey and had given the go ahead to the angel.

Angela watched as Castiel quickly downed the row of glasses in front of him and went to sitting there like he was in a waiting room. She raised her brow at the expression on Ellen and Jo's face and couldn't help but say out loud, "Don't break my angel, Ellen."

"That would hardly happen," Kesset's voice entered as he appeared beside the table. He looked at Angela and said, "I am going on patrol."

Angela nodded as she continued to pet the pup. Kesset's job was going to be the hardest he ever had. It was one she didn't like herself but it would give her piece of mind. She said something in ancient Egyptian and watched as Kesset left.

"You told him?" Dean looked at her.

"Yep and… not happy but he gets it." Angela made a slight face as she turned her attention to what Dean was looking at. She held the pup close and continued to pet it.

In the meantime, Sam had gotten another beer and sat back down. He figured it was time to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "So gotta a be a trap right?"

Dean looked at his brother and replied, "Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never."

Sam smirked at that even though the comment stung a little. "And thank you again for your continued support."

Angela snorted a little as she chugged her beer. The pup made himself comfortable on her lap for now. "After a lot of nagging," she muttered.

Dean smirked at her as he said, "You're welcome." He reached out with a hand and gently rubbed the pup's head again as they clinked glasses. "You know… trap or no trap…"

"I don't think it is," Angela replied, "And that is because Crowley is the kind to look after his own interests."

"Anyway," Dean continued as he continued to rub the pup's ears, "If we've got a snowball's chance, we've gotta take it right?"

"I agree," Angela replied, "Which is why Crowley wasn't wrong when he said that Absolution could do the job. It can kill angels."

"And you just like to have all possibilities covered. Figures." Dean took another sip as he pulled the map out. "Check it out. Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And, look at this. There's been six missing persons reported – in town – since Sunday. I think the Devil's there." He held up everything that he had looked at.

"Wow. I'm really impressed," Angela replied in a slight mocking tone.

"Bite me," Dean retorted in good humor. He sobered and looked at Sam. "But if we think about it, you can't come with." He pointed at his brother and shot him a look.

"Dean."

"Look, I go get Satan and screw the pooch? Okay. Yeah, we've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the Devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"And neither is making people stay behind," Angela countered quietly. "I know you mean well and I am assuming Sam does too but… really since when have we done anything that remotely resembles smart?"

"I'm serious Angie and I would keep you here too since you put the idea into Lucifer's head about being a vessel." Dean was worried. It was foolish not to be. He worried about his brother and considering now that they were almost to zero hour his anxiety about what he had seen in that alternate world where she was dead and because of that, Sam said yes…

"So are we," Sam countered. "Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we do it together." Sam understood where his brother was going with this. He was worried too but he figured that his side was right and it was motivated not just from the past but because he firmly believed that his dream about her dying because she was alone was a result of them not working together. He wanted to prevent that.

Dean knew they were both right. They were all right on some level. He just didn't want things to interfere with whatever it was his brother and his girl were doing or calling it. Yet he knew that Angela especially wouldn't be able to live with herself is she hadn't taken a chance to end it if it were possible. "Okay but it's a stupid frigging idea." He turned to look and saw Jo leaning against the counter, amused by what was going on between Ellen and the angel.

Sam and Angela followed Dean's gaze and Sam said, "Boy. Talk about stupid ideas."

Angela said, "Don't even."

"Screw that."

Sam raised his brow as Dean went to go join Jo over in the kitchen. He took another sip of his beer and heard Angela mutter under her breath. He glanced at her and said, "Please tell me you're not plotting revenge."

"No. I feel sorry. Dean's gonna crash and burn."

Sam didn't need to clarify that since they both watched as Dean fell as she predicted. He looked to see Angela looking smug about it. He narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness, "You knew that was going to happen."

Angela's smug look turned into a grin, "Of course. One thing I taught Jo was dignity and self-respect." She adjusted the pup on her lap. "That and she knows I can go Ellen Inquisition on her and hell's fury on Dean."

Sam couldn't help but start to chuckle at that. He knew though that it was the truth. Angela's affection for Jo was very much like how he and Dean operated. Anyone so much as screwed with them… there was hell to pay. It was one of the reasons why he was attracted to Angela; she was a fighter down to the last tooth and nail.

Looking at the pup, he gently rubbed Zeppelin's head, paying care to the ears. "So how are the puppies?"

"Doing well. I needed to clean Zep's eyes." Angela turned to examine the pup again. She turned when she saw Xander come up and lay down beside her chair and chuckled. "Seems like Xander has a new job."

"Still planning on taking him?"

"He's old enough and he is a hunter's dog. Though I think he's a little different." Angela eyed the dog with some suspicion. "And like I said…" she looked back at Sam, "I like to be prepared with all possibilities." She studied him for a moment and added, "Things work out one way or another. It's pretty much what is left aside from figuring things out for yourself."

Sam nodded in agreement. "You should have picked a career as an Ask Abby or whatever."

"Please. Charlatans." Angela snorted at the thought but she was smiling all the same. "And you and I both know I'm not the best with giving advice."

Sam gave a slight shrug as he leaned forward to rest his elbow on the table. He rested his chin on his palm and looked at her. "No you give pretty good advice. You just have to learn how to listen and… you always mean what you say when it is worth saying." It was cheesy and he knew it but it was the honest truth. "And that's the honest truth."

Angela would have said something but Bobby bellowed, "Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup."

Angela looked at Sam and gave a slight gesture with her head and an indulgent smile. Sam nodded and stood up, waiting to see if she needed help with the puppy. He was surprised that Lilah would allow her to take the puppies as needed to look them over but then again… They walked to where Bobby was setting up his camera as he gestured behind him, "Usual suspects in the corner. You might as well drag the puppies out Angie and all the mutts."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly and went to indulge the grizzled hunter while Ellen said, "Oh come on Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," Sam added.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer and Angie's whiskey," Bobby groused as he finished setting up. He turned to head towards the group with the cat on his lap. Damned thing hadn't moved all night and looked smug that he was still on the elder hunter's lap. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by. Where's feather boy?"

"I am right here," Kesset said from behind Dean, thoroughly making him jump and scowl and mutter something about giving fair warning and not sneaking around.

"Good. Get in there in the back," Bobby groused as the dogs came in. Angela followed holding the puppies.

The effect was cute and ridiculous since it was obvious that they were going to be large dogs as adults but they were still that cute puppy look. She went to stand in the back since she was similar in height to Sam and he plucked Moira out of her arms and held the puppy while she held Zeppelin. The parents sat on the floor in front with Xander. It was pretty much a family photo op. Even Castiel was included.

"Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen muttered while trying to be lighthearted about it.

"Bobby's right," Cas intoned as he stared ahead, "Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth."

Angela blinked slowly at that and stared ahead at the camera. She knew well enough that this was probably the last night on earth. She had seen too many of those kind of things but she wasn't a cynic about it. Life was too short… at least for normal humans but she found it precious and took whatever she could in moments. She lowered her head to give a kiss to his furry head while at the same time she felt Sam's hand touch the small of her back.

The flash went off and the mug shot was done. Angela went to put the puppies back with their mother and stayed. She drew her knees up and watched as Lilah nosed her pups and they curled up in her fur. Cerebus gave a low moan and nudged her shoulder. She smiled as she put a hand up to rub the old softie's head. She still was amazed that a full blooded hell hound followed her and stayed with her and it was pretty funny to see him acting like a normal dog but when he was in full hell hound glory… that was something else.

She continued to rub his head and she heard him panting happily. "You know people won't believe me when I say you are a hell hound."

 _I am of the pit but I love my alpha._

Angela hummed at that as she gave a hug to the big dog. It was interesting to explain that he was a Rottweiler but just an abnormally large one. She had no idea how people would react if she told them that he could get even larger and you could ride him. It always seemed the strange and unusual happened with her.

 _The alpha is alpha and knows the way of pups._

"Now I know you, Lilah and Jo dragged me into this with Zep and Moira outrunning the hose," Angela retorted in a slightly stern look only to receive the big browns. She shook her head at that, not falling for it. She still wasn't sure of what to do with puppies but she knew she couldn't say no and it didn't help that Sam and Dean named them. Then Jo explained that her medallion was not only for breeders of Wilder's; they were trainers as well. Standing up she said, "You really put in a spot you two but I know Bobby won't kick you out and I wouldn't either." She stooped to rub the adults' heads. She whistled low for Xander and left to join the others.

Things had died down since people needed to get sleep but she wasn't overly tired. She padded her way to the kitchen figuring that her favorite drink was a necessity. She was as quiet as she could be as she got out everything but not quiet enough since Jo came in and asked for a mug of warmed milk with vanilla. Angela indulged since it was because she had to deal with a little girl that had a hard time sleeping that she invented this drink.

It was either coincidence or the universe's weird sense of humor that the radio was still on and it started playing another oldie she liked and it had her thinking again. She could almost hear the sounds of another time and way different scenario but… She started singing softly to herself as she stared at nothing in particular and in thought.

She was listening to the song and thinking intently that she didn't realize that Jo had left the kitchen and that Sam had come in until he asked, "You okay?"

Angela turned to look after jumping slightly. She was lucky she hadn't spilled her milk. She managed to compose herself and reply, "Yeah. Just thinking. And drinking." She held up her glass of milk. "You want some?"

"Sure," Sam replied with a nod. He gestured at the music playing. "Music had you thinking?"

Angela poured some milk into a mug since it was still hot and stirred in the vanilla. "Yeah. Just remembering another time like this. It was in Cambodia."

"Cambodia?"

Angela finished what she was doing and handed the mug to Sam. "Yeah. During Khmer Rouge. I was leading a group of missionaries/Red Cross and those that didn't agree with how things went down. Had one chance and… people had to stay behind because we were being chased by what we hunt."

"Sorry for asking."

"I was actually reminded of a couple. Husband and wife. Husband said he would stay behind but the wife… she refused to go stating that they did everything together." Angela took a sip of her milk at the same time Sam did. She smirked when he finished.

"What?"

Humming a little, Angela reached up and gently wiped the milk mustache away. "Milk mustache." She would have turned and put her empty mug down but was stopped when she felt Sam's hand on hers and she turned to look at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Family photo op and what's this? Puppies! Zeppelin and Moira make their entrance. Keep watching for more The End of the Beginning...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The trip to Carthage was uneventful to say the least. Even though they had enjoyed the trivial and lightheartedness previously, the seriousness of the upcoming job was now coming in full throttle. There was a blanket of unease and acknowledgement that they were driving to a place where most certainly the devil was to kill him. It was a sobering thought and one Angela knew all too well as she sat in the backseat of the Impala staring out the window while absently petting Xander.

They got an early start and with the way Dean and Ellen could drive when in a hurry, they were able to get into Missouri with light still in the sky. Unfortunately it was a lot of time to think about events that happened and led them to this point. It certainly had her thinking about that night with Sam.

Like most things lately, he surprised her with his boldness and thoughtfulness though she could say that his boldness attracted her. She did notice that he seemed to be treading lightly around her and it puzzled her as much as the sudden attention but when she revealed what she knew about Crowley… It was different. They started spending a little more time together as could be allowed and they silently agreed to take whatever it was slowly.

The night before was a good night. Even though they were faced with the possible end… the night's levity was welcome and allowed them to not think too much about it. After everyone was more or less sleeping for a couple of hours, she was still up and just thinking about things and drinking her milk when Sam came in and she decided to tell him what she had been thinking about and they shared the last of the milk.

It was a surprise when after she wiped off his milk mustache and was putting her mug down that he grabbed her. It wasn't forceful but just enough to make her pause. Then he pulled her closer while asking her to dance and they sort of did that while listening to the song that had her thinking about another time that was similar. They stayed that way after the song ended and Sam looked at her with that look before kissing her cheek and going to bed.

She went to bed and got a couple of hours before they were to take off. Actually she spent the night with the dogs since she thought about what happened and she just needed someone that wasn't human. It was fine since Xander curled up with her and eventually Cerebus, Lilah and the puppies curled up beside her. And she woke up when Dean took a picture of her and the flash woke her up. It made the day start okay and she even let Dean get away with the picture taking.

Her thoughts went to that until Dean pulled into Carthage. Her expression hadn't changed but she did sit up a little straighter to take a look at the town. Immediately a chilling feeling went down her spine. She had lived too long to know not to disregard it. It certainly didn't help that it was raining if you wanted to look at the ominous.

Xander sat up on his side of the back seat and looked ahead, poised and alert. That was Angela's cue to note that things were off. She watched as Sam stuck his cell phone out of the car to look for a signal. The lack of one was indicative that they may be in the right place. That and the town looked like a ghost town. She focused, wanting to try something.

"Are you getting a signal?" Sam looked at Dean as the elder Winchester looked at his phone while pulling up the Impala to a stop.

"No. Nothing," Dean replied, "Nice and spooky."

"I'm not getting anything from Kess," Angela said.

"I think no signal covers that," Dean countered.

Sam gave a slight roll of his eyes, "She means she can't… talk to Kess."

"It's full of static," Angela clarified. She looked out at the town. "Definitely a presence here and causing interference." She rubbed Xander's ears in a soothing gesture.

Dean said nothing but signaled Ellen to pull alongside the Impala. When Ellen was parallel with them, she asked, "Place seem a little empty to you?"

"We're gonna check out the PD. You guys stay here. See if you can find anybody," Dean replied, not answering the question. He looked around out his window.

"Okay," Ellen replied. She only paused a moment to look at Angela with a look that she would understand. Receiving her answer, she nodded and pulled to the curb to begin looking around the town.

Angela surveyed the town as they drove to the PD. It was then something caught her eye. She blinked thinking it was something playing tricks on her. She realized it wasn't and quickly scanned as she got out of the car. She made sure Xander was out before she shut the door but she was still surveying the scene and quietly muttered, "Oh no."

"Hey, Angie. You coming?"

Angela turned to see Sam and Dean looking at her, waiting to go into the station. She looked back at the scene. She had to investigate this. "No. I need to check out something."

"You all right?" Sam tried to keep the worried tone out of his voice.

"I don't know but I need to find some answers." Angela took another look and turned back to look at the brothers. "Go check the station. I need to check something. Might give some answers." When they continued to look at her she added, "I got Xander."

That seemed to convince them. Dean nodded and turned to go in but Sam lingered. He shot her a look that asked her to be careful before going in. He would try not to worry too much. She had her stash of weapons and the dog was with her. He was concerned since Xander was only a year old puppy but… then again Sasha was a year old and she was a formidable force. He trusted her and needed to show her he did.

Angela sent a reassuring nod towards Sam before walking down the empty street. Only it wasn't empty. The street was full of reapers. Lots of them.

It was a courtesy they told her to make their presence invisible to her after she nearly tried to kill herself because she thought she was going crazy. She was seeing them when others couldn't. It took Gabriel and the reaper Tessa to convince her that she wasn't crazy. It was when she discovered that after dying that first time, she could see the beings that collected the dead when only the dead and dying could.

It was deep stuff to go through at the time. She was convinced that she was cursed by being able to see what only the dead could see. Neither Gabriel nor Tessa could explain why she was able to see the reapers after dying and being brought back. It was a question she tried to answer but then gave up and was grateful that they kept their presence masked from her. It would have driven her crazy to see them in every town she went to on a job. Now that she was seeing them again… that told her something was up and she was more convinced that Crowley's intel was good.

She rounded a corner and found more reapers all over the place. They all seemed to be facing a single direction. She couldn't figure it out just yet but the number of reapers was disconcerting.

"Wow. A full house. Haven't seen this many since…"

Angela turned to see none other than Ares standing there and looking at the reapers with a slight disinterested air. "It would make sense to see reapers around you Ares. You're the god of war."

Ares looked at Angela before dusting off the shoulder of one of the reapers. The reaper didn't move and he shrugged before advancing towards her. "True but you know that war doesn't always bring a reaper and certainly not this many."

Angela looked around, "I know but…"

Ares studied her and figured he'd better be blunt this time around. It usually worked. "They usually don't show up in these numbers unless there is a great catastrophe like… the Chicago Fire or… Pompeii. That was a bitch."

Angela looked around. She noticed Xander hadn't growled at Ares so it wasn't a demon playing with her. "It makes sense on why I am seeing them now."

"You know I always wondered about that." Ares reached out to touch her. He adjusted her loose locks like he was tidying her up. "When you were on the battlefield at Gettysburg, I happened to be walking by and saw you staring at someone and no one else was. Of course the gods can see them but you and your kind…"

"I can see those that traverse the spirit realm. Basically I can see ghosts and reapers and occasionally gods that decide to make it look like I'm a nut talking to myself." Angela turned a stern gaze towards the god of war. It seemed to challenge Ares to question her or mock her.

"Now that is interesting. My warrior princess being able to see death. Then again it makes sense."

"I really don't like that reference and I am not your warrior princess." Angela continued to give a stern look at Ares. "Unless you have something to add, I need to get back. The…"

"Yes Lucifer is here." At the look Angela shot him, Ares continued, "I read the signs myself and I am interested in how this interesting idea of yours will play out."

Immediately she became defensive, "What idea?"

"Don't play coy my princess. It is unbecoming of you and doesn't work." Ares waved his hand away like it was annoying. "I know you too well. You love humanity down to your very being and to the point where you chose a mortal over a god but it is for the best since you are destined to walk this earth as a warrior of the people." Ares gave a mock sigh like he was being wronged. In another life he might as well had been wronged but he held no grudge. "You would look for another way to avoid what has been written regarding the two angels that annoy even all the gods."

Angela swallowed her retort and shifted a little uncomfortably. "I don't believe that the future is written. It can be changed though I do understand there are some things that are inevitable. This though… If there is a chance to end it before it begins…"

"And I'm not going to lecture you or stop you. More likely Artemis would do that since she…" Ares gave a toss and a shrug to indicate that he wasn't going to spell out the tendencies of his sibling when it was already known.

"Good because I would tell you to go fuck yourself."

"And I would just love to hear that." Ares gave a smile that was dangerously close to the endearing ones Dean would toss her way. "I, for one, would like this little piss match to be over. And if there is anyone that could end this… it's you."

"Are you going to feed me the spiel everyone else has?"

"Would it make you feel better if I did?"

Angela snorted. At that moment something hit her nostrils, being carried on the wind. "What could you possibly tell me that I don't know about what I am supposed to do?"

"The only reason I think you can is because you have the tools to get the job done." Ares paced around her until he came up behind her in a seductive manner. He knew it would agitate her but it was fun to do and it brought out that fire that he craved from her. "You know that there are only a couple of ways to kill an angel. An angel blade will do the trick but where are you going to get one of those? Two: be an archangel or its equivalent, the Grigori. But you aren't that. So that leaves you with…"

"Absolution."

"And there's the prize." Ares grinned as he gestured like a game show host. "Absolution is the key my sweet. Forged to be a defender's blade, given the soul of a warrior dedicated to defending those that need it. Bound to its chosen warrior, the one who will bring absolution to all who see it."

Angela looked at the scores of reapers. "I know," she whispered. "Which is why I want to end this."

"And I am betting on you." Ares took a step back. "I should warn you though that you should be careful. Lucifer may be the Morning Star but after his rebellion…" He shrugged.

Angela glanced at the god before the wind blew towards her. It was then she caught the scent and Xander did too. He started growling low in his throat and his size started to increase. Her nose twitched. "Oh no."

Ares watched as she took off running. He was impressed at her. He didn't catch it until she had left. At least she knew why the reapers were there for the most part.

Angela ran through the streets, following the scent. Xander was also on the trail but keeping pace with her. She barked in the language she had trained with him in and watched him increase his speed. She put an extra spurt into her legs, thankful that her vampire genes gave her that extra speed. She rounded the corner just as Xander snarled and leapt into the hell hound that had tackled Dean.

Another was heading towards Dean but Angela wasn't going to have it. More on the lines of going with instinct and that it seemed like a good idea at the time. She charged and tackled the hellhound and threw it aside while bringing up her chakram, ready to use it. Her eyes were glittering orbs and her fangs fully extended.

* * *

"Oh this is great. We've been in town for twenty minutes and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve and the warrior princess is somewhere."

Sam tried to keep a calm demeanor but his brother's words only reflected the worry he had as they walked through the town with their shotguns in hand and Dean had the Colt. It should have helped but didn't quite. Castiel was missing after looking for the reapers and Angela was still wandering the town. The moment Ellen mentioned reapers, it clicked for Sam that was what had Angela distracted. She saw them too.

He and Dean both knew that she could see reapers. It was kind of revealed by Pam when they stopped the reaper seal from being broken. Angela did the rest saying that she could always see them but that it was a courtesy that they kept themselves hidden. If she was seeing a whole bunch of reapers then something was up and he was willing to concede that Lucifer was here. He ventured, "You think Lucifer got him?"

Dean noticed that Sam left Angela out of the question. He was willing to do the same. He believed she was good enough to get herself out of trouble and too smart to get caught by Lucifer. Maybe it was presumptuous since she had been caught by those renegades and tortured but… "I don't know what else to think and it's not like we can call Angie. No service."

"There's more than one way to give a call," Ellen said as she looked around. She was worried too and mostly about Angela's mental state. She knew that the girl could see things that were dead and how hard it was for her to confess that. Plus she was ranting and raving the day she was brought into her house in a bad state.

"Well short of a signal fire, I can't think of anything else," Dean countered. "She couldn't even connect with Kess and that's bad."

The group walked when they were halted by, "There you are."

The wind had started to pick up the moment they spun around. Ellen stared at the demon, not flinching to indicate what she was thinking of. She was relieved the wind started picking up. _Angie, wherever you are, you better be using that nose of yours. We could use you right now._

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Meg." He held his ground, holding his shotgun ready to fire but keeping the urge to gank the bitch then and there down.

Meg looked at the group and smirked, "You shouldn't have come here boys."

Dean took a few steps forward, "Yeah well I could say the same thing for you." He pulled out the Colt, fully armed and aimed at the demon. He was ready to shoot her between the eyes with a headshot. He didn't like this bitch in particular.

Meg just stood there looking smug. "I didn't come here alone Dean-o."

Dean didn't have to see it. He heard them and he saw the patter in the puddles of water. It was the reason that he didn't like dogs though the oddity was that he liked Cerebus, the full blooded hellhound and he had seen that dog in full hellhound glory; everything down to the three heads. So he knew what it was that accompanied Meg and there were more than one. "Hellhounds."

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite."

 _They are not my favorite but I make an exception for hell on four legs and the other dogs._ It would have been pointless to make that distinction out loud but it certainly helped keeping him calm as he stared at the demon. He hadn't lowered the Colt. He could still fire and gank her but then he'd still have the hell hounds to contend with and he wasn't sure that Angela would be able to hold them off with her alpha mojo or whatever it was.

Meg looked amused at the whole scene and if she had anything to say about the one person the Winchesters wouldn't go without, she didn't bother to mention. "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam spat back. There was no way that he was going to say yes to Lucifer. He wasn't going to do that… not in this life time or any other.

Meg shrugged since she really didn't care. One way or another her father's will would be done. "Your call." Besides she had hellhounds and they had the scent. They wouldn't give up. "You can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard." She shrugged again, "Either way it will bring out the other player you have kept hidden or is wandering around somewhere. She will always come for you."

Sam felt his throat convulsed. It was no lie. Angela always came when they were in trouble. The problem was if the other side knew this… It had him wish he could will that she'd stay away but he knew that she would hate him for that. He also knew that she didn't charge in blindly or if she did, she usually had a plan for that. _Angie, I hope you have a plan._

Dean was thinking the same thing along with Ellen and Jo. Jo had the unwavering faith that Angela would always come through in some form or another and if she wasn't able to physically, she'd find a way. Ellen and Dean knew that she would turn into a vengeful virago full on as well as Sam did. Either way it was sliced, it was a trap to lure in their friend, their sister, their family.

Dean glanced back at Ellen and caught her eye. The way they played this… they were going to have to fight against hellhounds and they weren't the easiest things to beat. Still there was no way that Dean was going to let the devil take his brother. He held Ellen's gaze and when she nodded, he knew they were on the same page. He looked back at Meg and silently prayed that they would get through this intact and alive. _Now is a good time for you to make those entrances you do Angie._ "Since when have you known us to ever make anything easy?"

Meg shook her head. She had a feeling that Dean was going to say that. The Winchesters never made anything easy and now they tipped their hand a little, revealing that they cared for the Malachi of Absolution. It was something to be worked with. She didn't flinch when Dean changed his aim and shot the hound that was by her side. There were still a few others to contend with. She chuckled when Dean shouted for everyone to run.

Dean knew what it was like to be pursued by a hellhound. It was not the nicest of things. And once they had your scent, the never gave up unless you killed it. The problem was that they didn't have a good advantage to do that and they had more than one on their asses.

He though he was a goner when one pounced on him, making him drop to his knees and flat on the ground. He could feel the weight and the noxious smell of its breath on the back of his neck as he warned Jo to stay back. It was gone and he felt the faint scraping of claws on the back of his jacket and snarls that had him look around for Sasha.

Another was coming his way and he wouldn't have been able to shoot the darn thing. It was a good thing he didn't since Angela just appeared and tackled the second hellhound, wrapping her arms around its middle and threw it aside with enough force to collapse the wall it hit. She landed in a crouched position with her chakram out and she was ready to fight.

"Nice timing Angie," Dean said as he clambered to his feet.

"I try," she murmured as she backed up while trying to ascertain where the others were. "Keep going."

"Well, well, well. Figures you would have shown up," Meg piped up with a smirk. "Took you long enough to get here. Have fun?" Her expression changed to a sour one when she caught sight of the dog, snarling and ready to pounce. "And you brought one of them. Great."

"You didn't think that I'd come alone now did you?"

"Well it'll be for nothing since you have to… you know." Meg gestured at the other hell hounds that started moving forward.

One charged and Angela pulled out the sawed off shotgun she had and shot at it. She also shouted for the others to keep running. She flung her chakram at another and sliced its head off. The others couldn't see it but she could and it was nasty and there was the hellhound blood all over the place. She backed up providing cover by popping off salted shotgun rounds. She reached out to call back her chakram when she was knocked over from behind and she felt the noxious breath of the hellhound on her face. She reached up to prevent the jaws from snapping on her face.

"Angie!"

Angela looked and her eyes widened, "Jo, stay back!"

Jo didn't listen as she popped off shotgun rounds. Angela used her feet to lift the hell hound and it was blasted off her and into a trash can. She rolled over and summoned her chakram. As she clasped her fingers around it she whirled only to see Jo being knocked over and torn into by a hellhound. "Jo!"

Angela grabbed her shoulder from where she had fallen into the pavement and to mask the sudden pang of pain that hit the moment Jo was torn into. And it was overridden by the bout of rage that erupted. She didn't take notice of Sam popping off his shotgun but she motioned to Dean to get Jo and go and she turned to look at the advancing hellhounds. She barked at Xander to run.

There was no choice but to run. Angela shouted for everyone to keep running and she took up the rear. She gripped her chakram in her hand and swung it to keep the hellhounds at bay. She hit a couple but it wasn't enough to ward them off completely. She was at the door when she gave a wave of her hand and pushed them back. It gave her enough time to get in and Sam shut the door to lock it up.

She made her way, clutching her shoulder, towards Ellen and Jo on the floor. "Alright, let me see. Ellen."

Ellen was on the ground next to Jo, checking out her injuries. She looked at Angela as she kneeled and dropped her chakram. "Alright. Breathe now Jo. Breathe honey." She looked at Angela. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine once we get Jo on her feet," Angela replied. She looked at Jo and teased, "Didn't I tell you what rule number one was when I started teaching you hunting?"

"Listen to you," Jo muttered as she calmed her breathing down. She looked at the gaping hole and the blood squirting out as Angela and Ellen took a look. "I guess I blew that one big time."

Angela gave a wry smile but she looked at the damage and it didn't look good. She looked at Ellen and then at the boys who came to check. She looked at Jo as she kept her hand on for pressure.

* * *

 **A/N:** The reapers are in town as they enter Carthage and hellhounds are on the loose. Stay tuned for more The End of the Beginning...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela looked at the damage done to Jo. It was bad and if she didn't do something… The worst was too much to contemplate. She picked up the supplies and created a compress to try and staunch the bleeding.

"Is… is this punishment for not listening," Jo joked with a smile.

"No." Angela gave a gentle tug on Jo's locks and said, "That is. And when you're healed up, I'll kick your ass."

"Looking forward to it." Jo grinned as she tried to keep from letting it out that she was in pain. She couldn't help but groan in pain though.

Ellen watched as Angela ministered to Jo's injury and noticed Angela's shoulder at a slightly odd angle. She was tempted to touch the girl's shoulder and see what was wrong but she didn't. She knew that until Angela was certain that Jo was okay for the time being, it was pointless.

"Ellen."

Ellen turned her attention to Angela and nodded. She took the girl's place and held her daughter's hand as Angela got up. She looked at Jo and said, "You're gonna be all right."

"I know, Mom," Jo replied, "Cause Angie said so."

Angela turned when she heard that and leaned against a shelf and rested her forehead on her fist. Her hands were covered with blood and the action left bloody smears on her face. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay. There were a few options since Jo lost quite a bit of blood and she was reluctant to say anything.

She didn't have to look to know that Sam was standing there looking at her. She merely whispered, "It's bad Sam."

Sam looked at Angela. He had gone to talk to her after leaving what Ellen had asked for with her and Jo. "How bad?"

Angela opened her eyes and looked at the man she loved. She was relieved that he was fine so far but… She gave a slight shake of her head. She straightened up and walked close to him to tell him what had been going through her mind in terms of ideas. "I can use my healer abilities but it isn't a guarantee but I know what I am doing. The other…" She cleared her throat slightly and sighed.

Sam understood and voiced it, "You can turn Jo."

"Yeah." Angela put her hands on her hips. She was glad she was wearing all black. She wouldn't be able to stand the sight. The smell was bad enough. "Even if I managed to get into a hospital with all the equipment that they use… Jo lost a lot of blood. I… I can smell it and it's not good."

Sam felt his throat convulse. The sight of blood on her hands was a very visual reality of the situation. He knew that Angela wouldn't lie about a situation but she was trying to keep things not too into doom and gloom. It was then he noticed her shoulder. "Your shoulder." Then, not waiting for her say so, he got close and put his hands on her shoulder and felt it out of joint. With no prompting, he popped it back in.

Angela looked at Sam as he boldly took charge and popped her shoulder back into the socket. She didn't say anything but let him. It certainly made her shoulder feel better. She rubbed it and looked up at him. "Thank you."

Sam nodded before giving her a kiss to the cheek. "I'm going to check the salt lines."

Angela nodded and let him leave. She rotated her shoulder and went back to Jo. She kneeled and checked the bandage. "So how are we doing, Brat?"

"Been better," Jo allowed as she gave a smile. Jo knew that it was bad and she appreciated what Angela was trying to do and that it was probably for Ellen's sake more than her own. "Kind of like when I fell off that fence and scraped my knee."

"And again you didn't listen to me," Angela replied with a slight smile. She had been calming herself down to be in a better position to do what she was going to attempt to do. She glanced at Ellen, "You wouldn't believe what she did when you had me babysit Ellen. Just be glad I spared details."

Ellen noticed that Angela's shoulder was not as awkward as before. She did see Sam go in the direction she had and put two and two together and was relieved that Sam managed to take care of the girl. She hadn't failed to notice during their little party what was going on and she approved. Looking at Angela she replied with a slight smile, "Now I wonder what it is you two did when I was otherwise busy but I probably don't want to know."

"No you don't," Angela replied as she placed her left on Jo's abdomen to steady her while her right hovered over the injured area. "But there is a lot that I should have mentioned." She became quiet as she began to silently mutter to herself, letting her power flow.

Ellen looked on as Angela's hand began to glow. She had heard of this from Bobby. The man appraised her of what was going on with her girl ever since she learned that the grizzled hunter gave her a place to stay. It was one thing to hear it. It was another entirely to see it. She glanced at Jo and saw her daughter hold still with firm concentration.

In the meantime, Sam checked the salt lines with Xander. His thoughts were on not only making sure the lines held but what Angela was going through. He could tell she was feeling everything deeply especially since she didn't protest when he popped her shoulder back in. And she wasn't lying about what could be done; she would never lie about something serious as that.

A slight whine caught Sam's attention and he bent to give the dog a rub on the ears. He had seen the dog in action. It was as large as Cerebus when he wasn't in hellhound mode when he got his fur up. It was like watching Sasha. Definitely a hunter's dog. He was grateful for the dog's presence. He gave one more rub before going over to where Dean was trying to get the radio working. "The salt lines are holding up and Xander is patrolling."

"Safe for now," Dean muttered.

"Yeah. Safe or trapped like rats," Sam said. It sounded harsh but that was the reality they had at the moment.

Dean looked up at his brother. "Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it no matter what."

"Yeah but… Dean… Angie's…" Sam wasn't sure how to say it. And if Dean found out what she wanted to do with her powers… "I don't think she's…"

"Sam, we gotta take the chance. Even Angie would say to do it." Dean looked at Sam and noticed the look on his face. He wasn't sure what to think about that but he had to make his point. "I know it's bad now and… I'm worried too." What Dean was working on clicked to life, "Here we go."

"Sam, some help here please."

Sam gave a look at Dean before going over to where Jo was at. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Angela taking a breath. He could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead. She was going to overdo it and understood why Ellen called him over. He got into position behind Angela and said low, "Angie."

Angela heard Sam but she was concentrating. She had started the process of healing Jo but even putting everything she had, it wasn't enough. She had managed to seal the wound enough to give a chance but given the other factors… She wasn't going to give up so easily. So she pushed harder to the point where she was pointedly ignoring Ellen and focusing on the wound. She didn't even hear Jo say anything.

"Angie."

Sam knew she wasn't trying to ignore him on purpose. But he knew that if she kept this up, she was going to kill herself. He believed her that she could so it but not like this. The sweat sheen and the paleness that was starting to take over her face… it wasn't a good sign. He glanced at Ellen saw that the woman was worried at what was going on and it dawned on him that she knew just like Bobby did.

Taking matters into his own hands he reached around Angela and put a hand on her outstretched one. He grasped it and moved his fingers like he was going to hold her hand. "Angie, it's time to stop. Please."

Angela knew it was Sam and reluctantly she closed her eyes and her power receded. Her lip worried a little as she opened them and looked at Jo. She fell back a little and Sam caught her and murmured to just breathe. She blinked and took in the hardware store they were holed up in and she focused. She straightened up but was still kneeling and said, "I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a response, Angela got to her feet and walked towards the back, not knowing that Ellen had gotten up and followed her. She didn't see the woman as she started pacing like a madman, trying to think of something else short of making a deal with a demon. She had tried and made some progress but even she knew the damage was too great and it was done by a hellhound. It was like one of those safety measures or something. She racked her brains trying to think of something else.

Ellen had taken up position to give Angela some room but also to have some ground with her question. "You mind telling me what was that?"

Angela looked up and saw Ellen standing there. The woman was giving her the look a mom would give her child when demanding exactly what they did to get into trouble. There was no way of getting out of this. "I was trying to heal Jo. It's what I am… I think."

"Oh I know about the healer crap," Ellen replied as she stepped closer. "Bobby told me when I checked up on you. What I want to know is what the hell you were doing back there?"

Angela studied Ellen and replied, "I was heal…"

"Angie. Don't make get into a shouting match. My daughter is sitting there seriously injured and I know you were trying to do something to help. Tell me what the hell my other daughter was doing."

Angela took in the expression and noted Ellen's eyes were a bit watery. She had known Ellen since Jo was a little girl. She had seen what that woman went through and tried to help her out and even tried to convince Jo to leave off the hunting life. She sighed, "I was healing, yes. And it was working. Just… not enough."

"And you thought it was a good idea to what?"

"I pushed, Ellen." Angela looked at the direction Dean was in. "I can heal. I healed Bobby but… this I can but…" She paused and swallowed. "It was working but too slow. Even with what I was doing, it won't be enough." She stared into Ellen's eyes, the sorrow reflecting in them. "Ellen, I don't think Jo is going to make it."

Ellen stared at the woman that was like her daughter. She saw the sorrow and it was like the weight of the world was crashing down on her shoulders. She marveled at how she had lived as long as she had and still managed to keep going. She probably saw it as a curse; that she lived while others she grew close to lived and died. It broke Ellen's heart to see her like that. "Okay but what can you do?"

Angela sighed. She hadn't wanted it to get this far. She ran a hand through her hair and massaged her temple. "There is one way I can save Jo." She swallowed a bit as Ellen adjusted her position. "I could turn her."

"Turn her?"

"Make her into someone like me," Angela clarified. She crossed her arms across her chest more for reassurance and to hide than anything else as she looked at Ellen.

"You mean a vampire?"

"Yes and no." Angela cleared her throat to explain, "She would have the lengthy lifespan, the strength, visual, and hearing of a vampire but no teeth. She would have to take blood should she become sick or seriously injured." She paused again before adding, "It is what I did for Augie. Jo met her."

Ellen took in the information. The options that Angela was giving her gave her the impression that there was no other recourse. But it also told her that Angela was most reluctant to and she would have to be motivated to do it. Still she asked, "Is there any other way?"

"I can do what I can, replenish my stamina and keep trying. It is working Ellen. It is… just too slow for my liking." Angela gestured in the direction of Jo. Her expression had not changed from what she had been giving Ellen. She couldn't see any other way and she was not going to… "Give me a moment Ellen."

* * *

"You know I was kind of expecting you to call me and say that you would join me and help shape the world and get rid of those two pests with wings."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly at that, "You know I will not do that. I couldn't ever join you Ares."

Ares sighed like he had been slighted. He knew she wouldn't join him on a world conquest type of thing. She wasn't like that. She truly was a champion of the mortals. He shook his head and continued, "Alright, so what has you summoning me here to this hell hole?"

"I need you to save someone." Angela knew that her request was probably way too bold to ask of a god. She was bypassing the usual channels and it most likely would not go well.

"Let me guess," Ares said after he processed the request. He smirked at her as he continued, "You have someone who is probably going to die and you want my help to make sure that they don't. That about right?"

"Yes." Angela narrowed her eyes in a determined look. "One of my team is down. That leaves us a man short…"

"Don't try to waste time justifying it. I'm not the council." Ares waved her off as he paced around. "Like I would be a part of the righteous ones."

"That I know."

"So why don't' you come out and say it." Ares gestured at her, pointing out her appearance. "I mean, you summon me and I drag you out of there so we could talk and you are covered in blood. Seems to me that you are at your last rope."

Angela thought about her next words carefully. "We can take care of Lucifer but I need all of my team."

"Don't lie to me, princess," Ares warned, "Remember I know you. I know how you operate since you have seen War. You've fought War. I know what it is like when you play the role of tactician." He walked over to the edge of the roof they were on. "This has nothing to do with the job. It is personal."

Angela looked at the god of war. She could have gone to Hades but he was very much the by the book considering the dead and dying. He griped when the demons and other beings interfered. There was no way he would consider anything for her even if she asked nicely. It was a gamble in the first place since she was approaching beings that supposedly followed the way of things and most of them were strict and by the book.

Sighing she joined Ares and leaned on the ledge. "It is personal," she finally said. "It's Jo."

"Ah the spunky blonde."

"Jo means a lot to me. I don't want to lose her."

Ares thought about it for a moment. He knew she came to him since she was on a time crunch. One of those desperate times things and she wouldn't ever consider loopholes unless she was desperate. "The thing is… every mortal has their time and place on earth. You know this better than anyone. Now if I could save her, there has to be give and take."

"And what do you want in terms of a deal." Angela knew that going in and if she mentioned it to the Winchesters, they would be on her to not do it.

Ares knew he could lay down his terms and see if she was desperate enough to grab it. "How far will you go? A hand? Your life?"

"As everyone else points out, it's what I do."

"True but I know you. And you chose a mortal. You may not voice it out of this need to protect him though most of the court knows." Ares looked at her. "What about him?"

Angela paused and looked at the god of war. She was willing to go as far as being his bitch for a time and she did consider her life in exchange but when forced to think about it… She couldn't leave him. She didn't want to but she would if it meant that he and his brother would stay together as the team they were. She got the point.

Ares let her think some more as he added, "Give and take since you follow the old way. It's why I can't and won't help you."

It was a gentle rejection… far softer than what she expected considering how they usually interacted. She knew that it was futile going in but it was something she had to try. "Even if I approached Hades, he would say the same thing."

"Of course. Hades is a stickler. He can be a bastard but he is the Boy Scout." Ares rolled his eyes like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. He leaned on the ledge. "He had to be the one that is the Boy Scout. Out of all the gods. Him."

Angela gave a gentle chuckle. "Well he did say he was taking responsibility when I got shunted to his realm and he did give a nudge in the right direction so I could make my way back." She sighed as she looked out. "Thanks for listening. Sorry to bother you."

"You're not a bother to me, princess," Ares replied as she straightened to look at her. "You are fun to play with when you sort of know but don't quite know what is going on."

"And you piss me off you arrogant ass," she replied with a little heat to it but not the usual. "After all I don't screw with people like you do."

"Now you wound me."

"Only telling the truth," Angela replied with a smirk. She took a step back. "Thank you Ares."

"Don't get soft on me. I can't have my warrior queen getting too sentimental." Ares smirked at her. "Then again sentimentality is your strongest weapon. I just hope it doesn't kill you with what is to come."

Before Angela could say anything, she was back in the hardware store. She looked around took in a breath. She had tried and it wasn't possible. She knew that going in and chided herself mentally for thinking that an exception would be made for her because this time she asked for it. _Not possible but you had to give a try._

She walked through the store, checking the lines out of habit only pausing to add a sigil or two with her ultraviolet pen. She made her way back to Jo and put on a smile, "How you doing, Brat?"

Jo warbled out a chuckle, an indicator she was still in pain, and replied, "Doing fine sitting her with an ACE bandage keeping in my gut."

"It's the best I could do," Angela countered like she was worn out as she sat by Jo. "I mean, at least I didn't have to get creative with dental floss."

"Now I'm definitely glad you patched me up like you did," Jo replied as she adjusted herself slightly. She hissed out a couple of breaths as she did so.

"You need a cushion, princess?"

"Bite me."

"And that is if you tasted good." Angela grinned sadly as she joked with Jo. It was a joke she had used with Dean but it seemed to fit and it was her usual counter for anytime that remark was uttered. Thinking about it, the first time she said that was when she was first teamed up with Christian. That was a good time. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Angela glanced over at Jo, "Just remembering the first case I worked on with Christian. Good time even though it was the usual."

"Must have been good. You rarely laughed when you would tell me stories."

"They were good and they got you to sleep didn't they? Little pain in my ass." Angela wrapped her arm around Jo and hugged her. She didn't care when Jo leaned into her more for comfort.

"They were the best," Jo murmured as she blinked slowly. "My favorite was when you told me about the time the world stood still for fourteen days. If I told them in history class about that, they'd think I was crazy." She chuckled as she leaned into Angela's warmth. "Then there was the time you raced in an English derby and you weren't officially in the contest."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She remembered those stories. She had changed them since they were a little bloody and she was trying to get a little girl to sleep at night. They were mostly about her adventures throughout her life. She remembered when she told Jo about those fourteen days and that was when Jo was in high school. Jo never tired of hearing her stories. The girl was persistent and even when Angela tried to scare her away by baring her fangs and flaring her eyes, Jo kept coming back to her and boldly climbed into her lap and asked for a story. That was how it started.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Angela drew her attention back to Jo and looked down at the girl. "About what?"

"The story of you and Christian, Fang Boy," Jo clarified.

Angela smiled at that. Some things didn't change and she was glad that they didn't. Jo would always be that little girl even though she was now an adult. She never treated Jo differently than what was her age but… Leaning forward, she planted a gentle kiss on Jo's head and leaned back to look in the direction of the doors. She could smell the hellhounds were near and hear their low growls. They were safe for now. "Well, back then I really was the Ice Bitch he used to call me…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Jo is hurt bad and Angie is trying everything she could think of short of the one thing that is a gift and curse. She even talks to Ares! What next? Keep watching for more The End of the Beginning...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bobby was worried. That was actually an understatement but it was the closest to the truth that he was going to go with. Besides he had to be the calm one since he was the one that was stuck with an Avian that had a history of holding back agitation to a boiling point. And he had two grown dogs with puppies and a cat surrounding him and their needs. As if he didn't have enough to do.

He had been trying to get ahold of the Winchesters via cell phone and all he kept getting was that the service was not available. He lastly tried Angela's phone since she was about as reliable with a cell phone as a drunken attorney handing in the correct paperwork. When he got the same thing, he cursed, "Dammit boys. Dammit Angie. What the hell you idjits doing?"

"Something is wrong," Kesset's voice came through and surprisingly calm.

Bobby looked at the Avian as he stood there and looked around but mostly upwards at the ceiling. "No shit, Sherlock. Service not working."

Kesset looked at Bobby. He was well aware of the concept of sarcasm and sometimes it was lost on him. He did understand Bobby's frustration though. "I understand that but I meant that other means of communication are not working."

"What do you mean?"

"My connection..."

"Dammit," Bobby interrupted, "Don't you be going crazy on me. I can't afford you to blow up my house." He jerked a warning finger in the direction of Kesset while not really seeing that Kesset wasn't in full on panic mode.

Kesset was worried himself but it wasn't as bad as before since he more or less had been made aware of that possibility. It was why he wasn't so temperamental now but he could understand where Bobby and the Winchesters would come to that conclusion. He replied, "Don't worry Bobby Singer. I will not blow up your house though that is an impossibility with me. The princess though is capable…"

Bobby stared at the Avian, "So you're not going crazy?"

"I am concerned that I can't connect with the princess or her suitor," Kesset replied as he walked around the room while still looking upwards. "I was warned this was a possibility."

"And you're not worried?"

"I am concerned," Kesset offered as he looked at the grizzled hunter. "The fact that I know what to expect helps keep my more… volatile tendencies in check. So no, I won't be blowing up your house."

Bobby was a little relieved at that. He had taken the time to read up on Avians since he didn't want another near fiasco to happen and something like the Grand Canyon forming. "Can you do anything?"

"My orders were to keep an eye on you. I disagree but I follow."

It was simple in its utterance but it virtually said that Kesset was doing what he had been ordered to do and he wasn't happy about it. Bobby could get on board with that since he found it damned demeaning that his favorite idjit decided he needed a babysitter. And yet, he understood where she was going and coming with that. He just hated being stuck there at his house and feeling powerless. "I don't suppose there are any loopholes?"

"None. But I understand your frustration. The princess wants those that matter safe if she can't do it herself."

"She's an idjit."

Kesset looked at Bobby. He had heard that name attributed to her before and noted that it had been given with affection. He couldn't understand the need for people to insult each other and yet say it like it was a term of affection. It was a puzzling aspect but one that he liked to observe especially when Sam and Dean got to calling each other bitch and jerk. Kate called him a Boy Scout or School Boy and it made him blush more than anything and he just took it when Bobby called him Feather Boy.

Nothing more was said since the radio that Bobby kept started going off. Kesset turned his head much like an animal that heard an interesting sound as Bobby started wheeling himself over. It was Dean's voice he was hearing… at least he thought so. All thoughts of a near frustrating conversation with Kesset was gone as he grabbed the handset and replied, "KC5, Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."

 _Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems._

It was not a typical response but one that Bobby accepted and full of relief. To hear at least one voice of those idjits was a relief. He heard a slight swish and realized that Kesset had been letting out the equivalent of Avian sign of relief. They were still alive. "It's okay boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone all right?"

 _No. No. It's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad._

Bobby knew that didn't mean anything good. He felt the stirrings of helplessness rise since there wasn't anything he could do about that. He could ask how bad it was but what point was there? All it would do was make him anxious. Besides Angela was there and she would be doing her damn best and more likely she would be doing things that would have people getting on her ass about. He had to focus on what he could do. "Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."

 _Bobby, I don't think she's... and Angie…_

Had it been Sam listening on Bobby's end, the whole place would be in upheaval. Dean's statement could have been taken the wrong way but Bobby understood where the elder Winchester was going with that. It didn't mean that Angela was hurt but she was in a position to be hurt emotionally and maybe mentally but Bobby had more faith in her. He had seen her go through tough choices when it was easier to give in. If she were in his position, she'd know what to say; know what she had to say. It didn't mean that she was heartless. It meant that they still had a job to do. "What do we do next, Dean?"

 _Right. Okay. Right. We need to figure things out._

Bobby stared at the wall listening to Dean trying to keep it together. They all acknowledged this but it's a different thing entirely when it is staring you in the face. He commanded more than asked, "Now. Tell me what you got."

It wasn't pleasant to hear about what happened from the time they arrived in town to where they were now. Like Sam, Bobby figured out that Angela had seen the reapers and that was why it looked like she was spacing out and when to take a look. It was a relief that she hadn't been caught by Lucifer but it had him curious as to what happened while she was wandering through town.

He wasn't surprised to hear about Xander. He had the mutt pegged as a Wilder when he first laid eyes on him. He wasn't running a menagerie but he couldn't well say no to Angela since she would have just done it anyway. Besides he liked having the dogs with hell blood around. For one, the kept the rodent population at bay with the help of Setna and two, he was interested in the Wilder hunter breeds having done some investigation on that. So he really wasn't surprised that Angela was more or less chosen to be a handler/breeder.

Now that he had the full story and he watched as Kesset was looking through his books, trying to be helpful and actually succeeding, he had to get down to brass tacks. "Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"

 _I don't know. He said a lot of things I guess. I mean, does the number matter?_

"Devil's in the details, Dean."

In this line of work, it usually was. And given some of the stuff they had been through lately, a most definite. Bobby thought about this as he lifted his arms up when Kesset put a rather large book in front of him and tapped where he had put a post-it. He looked at the Avian who merely shrugged and started reading.

 _Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went… I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers. Probably more._

Bobby closed his eyes at that, having just finished reading what Kesset found. "I do not like the sound of that."

 _Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what – what does that sound like?_

"It sounds like Death, son."

Whatever was supposed to come next didn't quite. There was a lot of shuffling since Dean's hand was stuck on the mic part. Bobby frowned a little at what was going on. Kesset merely offered, "More like someone wants to talk."

 _Did I hear you right, Bobby? Did you say Death?_

Hearing Angela's voice over the radio relieved even more tension. Sure Bobby assumed it but it did help that she said something. Hearing the tone and the manner she asked, Bobby got the feeling that she knew something was going on. He replied, "Yeah, Angie. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."

 _You mean like as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?_

 _As in Death, the horseman, Dean. The pale rider in the flesh._

"Bingo, Angie. Though…"

 _Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? I mean hell, I've died several times myself and so did you Angie._

 _Not this guy. This is the angel of Death._

"Well what the hell do you need me for if you know about him Angie?" As much as it was amusing to have this conversation, it agitated Bobby since it seemed that his favorite idjit knew what was going on and didn't decide to reveal it until now. It sounded mean but it felt like that at times and she didn't really do it on purpose. Like anyone else, the puzzle pieces had to be laid down.

 _Sorry Bobby. I just realized it when you said it was Death. And before you ask: no I have not met him like I have War._

"Well good considering that it's the big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat," Bobby groused a little. He shook his head like he was getting stuck in his own personal hell.

 _That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show._

"And probably why you can see them now, princess," Kesset said before Bobby could get in a word. He looked at the elder hunter and gave a shrug before turning to grab another book.

 _I figured that the amount was the case. I haven't seen this many reapers since… after I tried… offing myself._

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine," Bobby muttered.

 _Just making a comparison and it sucks. So… do you have anything else?_

"Watch you tone, little girl," Bobby warned but it was halfhearted at best. He wondered if she would ever get around to getting the courage to tell any of them what it was like to die. Shuffling the papers that Kesset had been helpful in organizing, he continued, "Well, in a manner of speaking… I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place.

"The Angel of Death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now back during the Civil War…"

 _The battle in Carthage. It was a battle so intense that both sides referred to it the Battle of Hell Hole._

"Dammit Angie!"

 _I lived then. I saw the battles and the aftermath. Believe me that name justifies it._

"Well ain't you the smarty pants," Bobby groused, "Can you inform the rest of the class where it took place?"

 _I can do you one better. I can tell you down to the exact acre but the place is the land of William Jasper. Nice guy. Nice family. Threw good parties._

"Well now you know the details, git on out there once you got a plan," Bobby retorted.

 _We'll do what we can, Bobby. Thank you._

"Go on ya idjit. Just be careful."

Bobby waited until the radio went silent before letting out a breath. He removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even though he had managed to get Dean focused, he still was feeling deeply that this attempt against the devil may just end up having him lose them all.

"Have a little faith."

Bobby turned to see Kesset standing still but this time with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He had to give credit to the Avian for picking up certain tendencies. "What?"

Kesset approached Bobby and handed him the bottle of whiskey. "Have a little faith," he repeated.

"Easier said than done," Bobby retorted as he reached over and pulled out two glasses and poured the amber fluid into both. He waved at Kesset to take one. "We all knew this was pretty much a damn suicide mission going in." He took a sip, making it last and not wanting it to go straight to his head. He still needed to be around just in case.

Kesset eyed his whiskey with a little scrutiny and sniffed it before taking a sip. He nodded in approval. "That is what faith is; believing success will come despite the odds against you. Or, as the princess once said to me, three strikes and you are not out."

Bobby looked at the Avian with a raised brow. "I'm impressed Feather Boy."

"Time spent among mortals here… Confusing but informative." Kesset took another sip of whiskey. "But I do mean what I said. We should have a little faith."

Bobby grumbled. It was easier said than done. After listening to what Dean filled him in on regarding Jo… they were going to have a hard time getting up a plan that would involve moving injured party members. That and even if they did manage to get to where the ritual was going to be, they still had to contend with the devil himself.

Sam and Dean he knew would go down fighting if they had to. Angela though… He had faith that she would do the right thing. The thing was he knew she would go so far as to toeing the line in terms of what it would cost with regards to her soul and morality. He had seen hoe she would get and he figured it was because she had a long life…

"The princess will not fall."

Bobby took the last of the whiskey in his glass and poured himself another two fingers. "You seem to be sure of that."

Kesset studied the last of the whiskey in his glass before taking it all in a gulp. He placed it forcefully on the desk and tapped his two first fingers on the surface to indicate that he wanted another glass. "Of course. She has a reason to live on and fight another day."

Bobby made a noncommittal sound as he poured the whiskey. He was certain that it was probably Dean that taught the Avian the finer points of drinking but he also figured the kid knew a thing or two from where he was from. He watched as the kid downed half of it like it was nothing. "Hey, not too fast. There is a saying about drinking and flying."

"I believe that is about drinking and driving."

"Same thing."

"I disagree."

Bobby made a sound. "You are something else kid." He took a sip. "So what reason you think them idjits will pull through."

Kesset ran a finger on the edge of his glass. He wasn't drunk since he had harder stuff before at Karnak. He did like the taste of whiskey and found it to be the drink of choice though he understood why beer was the more frequent beverage. He grew thoughtful at what he had said and blinked. "The Winchesters will survive because it is what they do and they do have help from the princess. She lives and keeps fighting because of her suitor."

"Suitor?"

"Sam."

Bobby raised a brow. "Now it makes sense."

"I'm glad you see it. Of course it is a little more formal at Karnak but I understand that this is a different time and it is called different things." Kesset finished the last of his whiskey and stood up. "Well I must go. Patrol."

"You don't have to. Hell on four legs has it covered."

Kesset shook his head and gave a slight smile. "Orders have been given. It would be foolish to disregard them entirely." He went to the kitchen and was out the door before the elder hunter could say anything.

Patrol was nothing new to Kesset. It was what he did most of the time at Karnak and what he did most of the time here. The difference was he was given more freedom in that if he wasn't on duty, he was free to enjoy life and he was given leeway to say what he thought. Granted he was certain the Winchesters and certainly Dean thought he was too formal at times, they seemed to be appreciative of his input. Sam definitely appreciated his input.

Stretching his wings, Kesset did a cursory flyover of the yard. He knew that Cerebus was patrolling and Setna did what he could. Plus there were the wards put in place. The Singer Salvage Yard was comparable to the fort at the river that guarded the pass into Karnak. He knew that the princess had done so because this place was her home and the hunters she chose to be with had become family. She had a special fondness for Bobby Singer and he knew that if anything were to happen to him, it would hit hard and it worried Kesset that was what would happen because Ellen was with them and could possibly be hurt. He hoped for her sake that things went well for them in Carthage and that they all could come away from this.

Landing on a pile of junk, he looked around, taking in the sight. He didn't flinch when a familiar presence came near. He said, "You can't sense her either."

Gabriel shifted and gave a little smirk. He crossed his arms and a slight nod. "You're getting pretty good at telling who's who. I'm impressed."

Kesset turned slightly to glance at the archangel. The wind played slightly with his hair, making the sun kissed tips dance in the breeze. "It's not hard to tell it's you and yes… I have been practicing." He turned to look back over the landscape.

Gabriel sighed and relaxed a little. "Look I know you don't like getting left behind but…"

"I know she had a purpose for it. I let her know that I didn't like it but I understand."

"Yeah and I'm sure it's just wreaking havoc with your usual sensibilities." Gabriel patted Kesset's shoulder. He looked out at the landscape and nodded. "I know because I feel the same and I'm sure Cassy does too."

"It is not too bad. She did say that this was a possibility."

"I think she just didn't want you blowing up the house with your emotional state."

Kesset looked at Gabriel, "I can't blow up the house."

"Don't be so literal kid. I know you can't but I've seen the temper tantrums your kind can get and it's not pretty. Cat knows you don't mean harm but she did it for your peace of mind."

"I know."

Gabriel nodded and turned to look out at the landscape. He knew something was going on. He kept track of the signs and it scared the crap out of him. He was scared that Lucifer was going to follow through with his plan and his Cat would be caught in the crossfire with no way out. But he knew her. "Cat will find a way. That is a good thing… and a bad thing."

"Agreed. And something already went bad." Kesset shifted his wings slightly more out of his unease at the situation.

"I figured." Gabriel shifted slightly. "More experience and you can tell the difference in the static." He rotated his shoulders. "As I like to say, I saw her first." He chuckled as he said that since that became a bit of a joke when he used to spend more time with his Cat.

"I suppose with more experience, I'll sense the same."

"And more likely you'll be around more often. She needs someone like you to look out for her and that bonehead of a Winchester."

"You should watch your words. That is the princess' suitor you are talking about."

"Oh I know."

Kesset said nothing as he looked at the archangel. He knew that it was futile to get the angel to change habits and he wondered how it was that the princess tolerated him. It was one of those baffling human things or something or just… He shook his head slightly and continued to stare out at the darkening sky.

Gabriel knew that Kesset didn't understand everything. He was more like Castiel in that he was obedient and showed respect for those that were higher in rank than him. Gabriel was inclined to believe that it was the fault of the stigma Kesset had been put under growing up after his father died. Still he liked the kid because he was an Avian and he was an exceptional one. He made a better guard than the other species. He liked the protective air he had. "I know all about Sammy boy and the honest truth is that I am glad things are moving along albeit a little slow for my tastes."

"She is a lady. A lady deserves proper procedure."

"You make it sound so clinical." Gabriel couldn't help but shake his head while trying hard not to laugh. He looked up at the Avian. "I agree but… there is an issue that I think needs to be considered."

"First they need to survive."

"Oh they will. I just fear that it's not going to be the ending that Cat wants it to be."

The archangel and the Avian shared a look before looking over the yard. There wasn't much they could do. All they could do was to make sure that there was a home to come to. It was the least and the most.

* * *

 **A/N:** It sucks being left behind and you feel you can't do anything. At least Bobby feels that and more likely Kess. Stay tuned for more The End of the Beginning...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That's my girl. You're okay honey." Ellen checked Jo's injury. It was the best she could do after beating away Angela's hand to stop her from trying again.

"Ellen…"

"Don't you even think of trying to convince me. You hear?"

Angela shifted back onto her heels since she was kneeling. She knew that it was futile to try again and Ellen wasn't going to let her risk her life for that. It was worth it and she knew she had one trump card to play and the woman was sort of on her side with it. She wouldn't use it though. Nodding she moved to sit by Jo.

Jo was feeling a little light headed from being in that position but she knew she couldn't move. It meant she couldn't fight or do much of anything. Yet she was happy that Angela was there and gave a slight smile and leaned against the older woman. "You know what Mom is like."

Angela hummed a chuckle, "Yeah I do." She gave a gentle smile in Ellen's direction. "And I know that there is more than one way to get her to see your side. It's an art form."

Ellen couldn't help but smirk at that even though she was still be a stern mother. "Oh I know but I am wise to you Angie. You and that silver tongue of yours is trouble at times and it has gotten you out of trouble."

"I needed one to get this brat to sleep."

Jo chuckled weakly, "Oh please. You love telling stories."

"No I don't. And I don't like brats in blonde pigtails." Angela wrapped her arms around Jo's shoulders. She had said the same thing she had said when Jo was a little girl and the girl called her out on what she was good at. "Pain in my ass." She glanced at where Sam and Dena were discussing their next course of action.

"More likely mine," Ellen muttered as she finished what she was doing.

"You know you love me," Angela joked but her heart wasn't into it. In truth she didn't blame Ellen if she wanted her to lose her number. This wasn't the first nor the last.

"Damn straight." Ellen had guessed what was going through Angela's mind. She had been battling it every day since she met her and broke through her reserve. "Now I think they need a tactician's mind. Go on."

Angela raised her brow at the fact that Ellen was basically telling her to go out and play like she was a child. She felt Jo shake with pained silent laughter. It made her smirk and try to hold in her own laughter. "I'm not a child, Ellen."

"You try that with Bobby some other time." Ellen reached out and squeezed Angela's hand. "Go on."

Angela nodded at the look she was getting from Ellen. She didn't need reminding of what she had done for the Harvelles when they were in a tight spot a couple of times. Bill Harvelle once said that he would have done things the stupid way. Others had said she was the great tactician and Gabriel taunted the Winchesters saying that she was the general. Certainly there were others that were better but she saw Ellen's point.

Giving a gentle hug to Jo, she made to stand up saying, "Behave for your mom, Brat. You only have one."

"And sometimes not for very long," Jo finished. She gave a slap to the back of Angela's calf. "I got it."

Angela twitched her lip and made her way over to the Winchesters. Dean looked at her and asked, "How's she doing?"

Angela glanced back. She knew the score. The question now was whether or not to lie a little and give peace of mind. Looking back she said, "As well as can be. What's the plan?"

Both Winchesters shuffled a bit uneasily on their feet and Angela recognized the signs of slight disagreement. It wasn't bad but both had a case that could be made. Dean spoke first, "Well we now know where the devil's gonna be and we know when and we have the Colt."

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds, and get to the farm by midnight," Sam pointed out. He didn't want to be a pessimist but that was a major sticking point.

"Hellhounds aren't a problem," Angela offered, trying to ease the situation.

"And what are you planning Angie? Turn them into lapdogs like hell on four legs?"

"An idea," Angela replied with a shrug. It was crazy and one that was definitely stupid but it broke the ice. "But it doesn't mean anything when we have casualties." She hated going into her 'general mode' but it kept her focused. "Even if we could get to the farmhouse, there is Jo and Ellen to consider."

"Right. We hit the farmhouse after we get Ellen and Jo the hell out of town," Dean responded. He was not willing to give up so easily. He looked at Sam.

"Won't be easy," Sam replied with a shake of his head. He got the feeling that this was going to work up to something that might not be something he would like. He studied Angela and it occurred to him that she might be doing this for Dean's benefit.

"Stretcher?"

Sam looked back at his brother. "Let's see what we got. Unless you intend to carry her out yourself Angie?" It wasn't meant to be mean at all. If it were possible Angela could and she had proven she could handle dead weight. She hauled both him and Dean out a couple of times.

Angela said nothing. She didn't have to since Jo interrupted the conversation, "Guys, stop. Can we be realistic about this please?"

Angela led the way to join Ellen and Jo and kneeled to be eye level. She looked Jo in the eye and seeing the response, she nodded before saying, "Jo can't move her legs; she can't be moved." She shifted to look up at the Winchesters. "Not going anywhere."

"Yeah, so let's get our priorities straight here," Jo added. She hadn't missed the looks that were being given to Angela. It wasn't her fault. She tried. "I mean, my guts are being held in by an ace bandage and I think Angie knows more about the rules of first aid than all of us." She gave a reassuring smile to Angela.

"And…" Angela sighed, "My abilities are not working as fast as I like. So…" She made a gesture with her arm that was resting on her knee while she was kneeling.

"So I'm not going anywhere." Jo was matter of fact about it since it was the truth.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen cut in.

"Mom, I can't fight. I can't walk and even if I could hang onto Angie's neck like I used to…" Jo shook her head. "I can't do anything like that but I can do something." She paused and looked at everyone, "We've got propane, wiring, rock salt. Iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam looked down at Jo.

"To build a bomb," Jo gave the answer.

The moment of silence was deafening. Angela closed her eyes slowly, stood up and walked away and thought about it while Dean started in, "No. Jo, no."

"You got another plan?"

"I have one."

Everyone looked at Angela. She had come back from her rapid thinking. She was not going to give in without a fight. She repeated, "I have one."

"Those are hellhounds out there, Angie. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you," Jo countered, like Angela needed reminding. She had a pet hellhound and was raising Wilders.

"I know and they aren't a problem despite the glibness I exhibit," Angela replied taking a step forward. "The plan I have involves a bomb but all of us get out of here."

"I can't move," Jo reiterated, "You said it yourself."

"If we leave it be, yes," Angela agreed, "But not if I turn you."

If anyone was showing surprise, it was hardly evident or mixed in with other emotions. Sam knew she had been thinking about it and now that they were down to the wire, she was in that backed in a corner phase. Dean was more surprised she hadn't mentioned it before and Ellen was quiet. The only person who didn't know what she had in mind was Jo.

"Turn me?" Jo looked at Angela like she was going a little crazy.

"Remember when I told you the story about Augie? That," Angela offered, letting Jo make the conclusions. "I turn you and you live but… like Augie." She didn't embellished that story but Jo knew the score.

Jo remembered that story. She had been told that one when she was older so she could understand. She understood what it entailed. "And you think that after this… it will work."

"If you want odds… they are not so much in your favor but there is a chance," Angela offered, aware her tone had taken a cold like quality. If she hadn't, she would be breaking down by now and down to pleading. "I turn Jo and it will make it easier to move her. We will still make the bomb and detonate it once we get the hellhounds inside."

"And how would you do that?" Dean had to ask since it seemed that in order for it to work, they needed at least one person inside.

"You're always commenting on my freaky cool mojo. And I've had experience rigging up explosives to blow a hole in a mine. Had a friend who liked to make things go boom and a thing with simtex," Angela offered with a shrug. "It will work. We hightail it out on the roof and I can see them. Xander will get out through the window. Salt isn't a problem for him."

It was a quick and on the fly plan but it was very well detailed. It could work but even Jo saw that there were too many variables and she didn't like the odds and plus… "No," she said. "Even if you did rig it up, there's no guarantee that all those hell bitches will get in here. What are you going to do, take them out one by one?"

At the look Angela shot her, Jo realized that was the intention. She nodded and put a determined look that was more akin to the teen rebellion thing, "I see. Then the answer is no. I refuse your option."

"Joanna Beth…"

"Mom, I refuse and she can't go against it." She looked at Angela. "She won't because she knows that I might not make it through the process. I'm too far gone." She looked at her mother, "So we build the bomb, we let the dogs in. You guys hit the roof. Make a break for the building next over, and I can wait here, with my finger on the button and rip those bitches a new one. Or at least give you a head start."

Angela stood there looking at Jo. She heard the refusal and was tempted to disregard the girl's wishes because she was selfish. She didn't want to lose Jo any more than she wished to lose anyone else. Augie, she was lucky because the girl loved her after their initial spat. If she did the same thing, Jo would resent her if she survived and that…

"No, I won't let you," Ellen protested, "Let Angie do this."

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo looked at her mother as she reminded her of their job. "Angie knows that better than anyone Mom. Why do you think it pains her to offer this? If I can get us a shot on the devil... Dean, we have to take it."

"No." Ellen shook her head. "Angie…

"Mom," Jo couldn't stop the tears forming, "This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. You might wanna take it." She looked up at Angela to show her that it was what she wanted.

Angela looked at Jo, her own eyes watering as she nodded. Jo would resent her if she went against her wishes. They tried everything and this was the only option. This was that hard part she hated every time it walked up and said hello. She turned around and started gathering supplies to make a bomb. She knew what Ellen's response would be once she accepted the situation.

"You heard her. Get to work."

It was not hard to build a bomb once you had the components you needed. It was just grim work doing it since it was heavy on the mind that one of them was going to be left behind to set it off. Dean felt a little uncomfortable from the display earlier. From what he had seen of Jo and Angela interacting, there were no signs of rebellion or harsh words and he had never seen Angela want to be defiant to anyone's wishes. He wanted to say something to her and he knew Sam definitely but neither of them were sure how to approach the situation or even if she wanted to be confronted about it in the first place.

Angela licked her thumb and ran it along the wires she was working with before slicing the casing and worked on splicing them together. When she looked at what they had, there wasn't enough length to get a safe distance away. It kind of taunted her that her argument was for naught but she willfully pushed that nagging thought away and convinced herself that she had done the right thing. She was fond of saying that hindsight was 20/20 at best.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Angela glanced at Jo, aware that she was wearing a stern enough expression for the girl to consider that. She looked back at her handiwork and replied, "No."

"You do have a right you know."

"I know."

Jo sighed, knowing that this was going to be a clipped back and forth. "Angie… I meant it. I don't want to risk it."

"I know, Brat," Angela replied in a gentler tone as she continued her work of wiring everything together. "I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you. Always have been." She picked up what was going to be the detonator. She refused to let anyone touch it since she knew how to make one. "I'm mad at myself."

"This isn't your fault," Jo countered, gesturing towards her injury. "I didn't listen to you and if I had… you'd be shredded and… this could be you."

"You know I'm made of tougher stuff, Brat." Angela paused and gave a wry smile at Jo. "I would have found a way."

"But even the great Angie isn't invincible."

"And neither is the annoying brat."

Jo relaxed a little, seeing that Angela was truly not angry with her. She watched as Angela put together the detonator. She had a few things she wanted to say and she might as well get out and say it. "You know if it were you, it would hurt Sam."

Angela looked at Jo. "What makes you think so?"

"Please. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"A lot of people look at me." Angela picked up a piece she needed and finished putting the detonator together. It was perfect. There was no reason that it should fail because of a short.

"And I've seen them look at you too and how Sam looks when they look at you. Like your hell on four legs but ready to tear something apart."

Angela looked at nothing in particular but thought about what Jo said. She could easily attribute it to the fact that Sam was protecting her virtue and Dean did the same. "Like Dean, he protects my virtue," she offered.

"Please," Jo snorted, "When we were at Bobby's, I saw how he looked at you; how he still looks at you? He _likes_ you."

"And I like him."

Jo snorted again, "Don't even try that with me. You were in my head, remember and I could feel you." She grinned, "And I know you liked being in him."

Angela snorted at that. She wasn't going to argue and there wasn't time anyway. Sam and Dean had finished laying out the salt and nail lined buckets and trailing the wire. She looked at them and asked, "All set?"

Dean handed her the wires and she took them and started splicing them together to her detonator. He asked, "So… it'll work?" He felt the slap in his side. Well what was he supposed to ask?

"Yes. Detonator building is like plumbing, male into female, and knowing how to… put things together so they don't fuck up." Angela made a slight face as she fiddled with a particularly difficult wire and got it attached. "There. All set."

"Like plumbing?" Dean looked at Angela, wondering about it since he had made a bomb a lifetime ago it seemed.

"Yep. At least that's what Mac says." She gave a shrug with her shoulder and turned towards Jo.

By that time Ellen had joined them. There was nothing more to be said. It was now or never. Angela stood back while Sam went first to say his goodbyes. She held the detonator in her hands, refusing to let it go and… she wanted to be the one that gave it to Jo. Call it weird or whatever, she wanted to do this.

She watched a Jo and Dean exchanged a few words with Jo saying that she would see him on the other side. She took a breath and shifted on her feet. She couldn't tell anyone how many times she had heard that. It wasn't really an empty platitude; it was one of those ways of saying good bye and that everything was going to be okay. It ranked up there with the few popular phrases she heard from soldiers in the various wars she lived through.

"Make it later."

"Okay."

It was a gentle kiss and Angela felt the emotions filter through, once again tapping into her empath ability. Her throat convulsed as she approached with Ellen. She gave a slight smile and said, "Okay, Brat."

Jo grinned up at Angela even though her face was showing pain and sadness. "Okay. I'm ready." She turned to look at her mother as the woman kneeled to look at her daughter and take her hand. Jo knew what her mother was thinking and said, "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen said gently and yet in that firm no nonsense tone she got. "And like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo." She smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

Angela took that moment to kneel. She made look like it was a casual debrief but it was anything but. She held the detonator in her hand like she was playing with it as she rested her right arm over her knee. "And I'm trusting you not to break this." She held it out to Jo.

Jo took it, managing a pout, "Like I could break it." She saw the look on Angela's face and asked, "What?"

"Did you really have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I had a good teacher and she's stubborn too." Jo shot a look that held more than what was said, hoping that Angela got it.

Angela studied Jo and then glanced at Ellen before nodding, "Okay then, Brat." She leaned in close to gently press her forehead against Jo's and said loud enough only for her to hear, "You're right about one thing. I do love Sam. I'll see you."

Jo felt her face twitch in a smile. "Then take a chance. And I'll see you later."

Angela hummed before giving a sisterly peck on Jo's forehead before sitting back. She looked at Ellen and said, "You gonna keep your promise?"

Ellen looked at the girl. Bobby had told her that Angela hadn't remembered much from being shrunk. She was surprised that she remembered that bath time conversation. Looking at Angela she realized that she wasn't angry, just… resigned. It shifted to a firm look that was asking the same question again but silently. Then it occurred to Ellen that Angela meant more than a physical presence in her life. With her usual expression when it was a serious job, she nodded and said, "You know that I will." She put a hand on Angela's wrist and gripped in a tight and loving grip. "I'll always be with you. And that's a sure thing. Get going boys."

"Ellen…" Sam was going to protest.

"I said go," Ellen repeated firmly before returning her gaze back to Angela. "You too now."

"And I'll always be with you," Angela replied as she let go of Jo and Ellen and stood up. She grabbed where she had left her bloody chakram and put it back on her belt and reached over where she had Absolution waiting. She was the last to go along with Xander. She walked to where their way out was and paused to look at Ellen and Jo one last time.

"Hey, the devil doesn't wait for anyone," Ellen said.

Angela looked at the two women and gave a slow smile, "No he doesn't."

"You and the boys you kick it in the ass. And don't miss."

Angela nodded and turned to head out. She picked up Xander and put him on her shoulder and started up towards the roof. She could easily carry the dog since he was still a puppy and he had went back to normal size while only letting his hair rise to show the hellhounds waiting he was not afraid.

Angela heard the sound of chains being removed as she climbed. This was it. She heard the pup make a slight sound and she whispered to calm him down as she carried him over her shoulder up to the roof. She didn't let go of him since they had to get down from the roof of the adjacent building. She kept her focus on getting them out and down.

 _I'll always be with you._

Angela was the last to clamber down the ladder of the fire escape and onto the street. She let Xander go and his feet pattered on the ground. His fur was still raised and a low growl left his throat, telling Angela the hellhounds were inside. She swallowed the lump in her throat and signaled Xander to follow as she followed Dean.

It was the blast that had her pause and turn. The hardware store was on fire from the explosion and her nose could pick up the stench of fire, burnt wood and burnt hellhound. Even from that distance she could smell it but that was nothing. Ellen and Jo were gone. As she looked at the burning building, a tear fell.

* * *

 **A/N:** The reality sets in and sacrifices are made. Keep watching for more The End of the Beginning...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _You can't save everyone._

 _Why do you want to save someone who doesn't want to be saved?_

It was the same song that ran through Angela's head as she looked at the burning building. This was one of the reasons why she didn't get close to people. It was why she passed through town, did the job and left. She didn't need the thanks. People who got close and she reciprocated got hurt or worse and it seemed the worst had happened. She just stared, watching the flames rise high into the sky.

"Angie."

She heard Dean but didn't follow obey. She just watched and closed her eyes, taking a breath. She also sniffed the air to make sure they were in the clear. There was nothing but death and destruction. It was the nastiest thing to smell; on par with the time she witnessed the burning of bodies of Indians struck down by typhoid and other diseases.

 _Kick it in the ass and don't miss._

Angela blinked as she watched. Her eyes were watering from tears not yet shed but she brushed them aside, forcing them not to come. There would be a time for it later. She had a promise to keep. When Dean called her again, she turned and started walking, "Come on. Let's kick this in the ass."

As tempting as it was to ask if she was okay, Sam knew better than to do that. He knew how she felt and knowing her, she'd find time later. It was why she was so good at what she did even when it looked like she would just let her feelings show but didn't. To most it would seem cold but that was just her being the strong one that people needed. He just didn't like that she felt she had to be the only one.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Angela gave a gentle elbow bump to his arm and he adjusted his grip on his shotgun. It wasn't much but it said a lot and Sam felt a little better. They were going to see this through and it might be the end but she wasn't going to go crazy over it.

"You know where the place is?" Dean asked the question when Angela paused and from his view it was to study the area. More likely she was taking a sniff. As weird as it sounded, it had saved their collective asses quite a bit so he wasn't going to say nothing about it.

"Yes. Outside of town," Angela replied as she looked around.

Sam took a step closer, "You finding anything?"

"Just that it's too quiet and…" Angela looked around. The reapers were still around but they weren't the problem. She glanced at Xander who was looking ahead, poised and alert. "This way."

Xander gave a short bark and led the way followed by Angela. He paused and looked ahead. A low growl arose from his throat. Angela kneeled to put a hand on him. "Easy, Xander," she murmured as she patted his shoulder. "I can smell them too but I need you to find Lucifer."

Xander growled but a different pitch. To an outsider, it would have looked like the dog was upset she was questioning him or it didn't like her. It was how he had been trained in the past. At least that was what she was assuming since he remembered her but was in puppy size. There was speculation as to how he came back since he had been dead for over ten years. It was one of the reasons why she never worked with hunter's dogs after that. Another attachment that brought heartache and she was grateful for the mutt that saved her life.

Xander was a hunter's dog meaning he had Wilder blood in him. It was not much in terms of breeding but enough to make him good to sniff out that evil ass shit. He was bred as part of attempts from breeders to expand the dogs into other breeds, more specifically the working classes. There were some successes and some failures. The failures convinced the traditionalists that the wolves and wolfhounds were the best. Xander himself was an unruly pup and his breeders/trainers couldn't get close enough to begin basics and then she wandered in.

She had actually gotten lost on the way to a job and wandered into his kennel. She intended to ask for directions but the breeders asked if she wouldn't mind taking a look at him. That came more from the fact that they knew she was a hunter on a job and it took one to know one. Angela had no intention of getting a dog but that day… Xander was being especially recalcitrant and was snarling and growling until she walked up. After a minute of nonplussed watching, she barked out a command and the pup stopped what he was doing.

Most thought it was a fluke since she barked out her command and it looked like the pup was startled. When she asked them to open his kennel cage, that was something else entirely and they were concerned. Yet she kneeled and stared off with the pup. In the end he acknowledged her as alpha and chose her. After that she really had no choice and was stuck with a hunter's dog. It didn't matter since she took him and they hunted until the day he gave his life to save hers. Since then, no more dogs.

Now that Xander was back, Angela had considered the possibility of demon involvement. She would have cursed Crowley if he did that to gain favor with his sweetheart. Then when Sam showed her the Christmas package they received, she thought something angelic might have been in the works. Yet that didn't sound like an angel either. Gabriel would have brought her dog back if he could but he wouldn't have come up with that idea and even if Wosret bullied him, she wouldn't tread on the natural order of things. That did leave a possibility but even Angela thought it was too crazy to voice out loud. Yet there were some differences with Xander; he did have that holy glow about him. She wasn't sure about it but for now she was glad that she had the dog.

Cerebus would have been considered and she would have taken him but… Her excuse was just in case they needed back up, which was a bust since she had a hard time connecting with Kesset. So that meant that the summons would probably get lost via transit or make it but he ended up in the wrong place. Truth be told, she did it to make sure Bobby was okay. She tried to think two steps ahead and she wouldn't put it past the demons to come after the grizzled hunter while they were occupied even though she warded the place up the whazoo. Kesset and Castiel told her when she asked about what happened when she was kidnapped since Sam and Dean were a little tight lipped on that. Cerebus was full on hellhound and had no problems tearing up humans and demons to protect his pack and the fact that he had puppies…

Angela had given her reasons for her choices to the Winchesters when she made the decision to take Xander with them and it sounded good. One other reason was that since this could be their last hunt together, it felt right to be with the dog that had saved her. She looked around and studied the landscape. "We're close," she said.

"Anything we should watch out for?" Dean looked around as Angela stood up but more like a crouch as she started moving towards the brush.

"Just the usual," she replied, looking at them as she tapped Xander to go and she followed him.

Normally Dean would start in on how sexy she looked making her way through the shadows and he would be speaking the truth. It was sexy and deadly as he watched her hunch over. Her arms were slightly extended like they were feeling out what would be potentially in front of them. In truth they were positioned to steady her jacket as well as what was hanging from her belt to make the least noise possible. It was damned sexy. Dean also knew though that she was in serious mode and that prompted him to follow after giving Sam a tap on his arm.

They crept through the bushes with Dean frustrated that he and Sam sounded like clomping animals whereas Angela moved without making so much noise. Sam would have annoyingly pointed out that she had been doing this for a long time and had a skill set that was perfected by time or some logical diatribe that would have had him want to tell his brother to shut up. Her way had come in handy a couple of times when she wasn't teasing him or Sam and saved their bacon. Now it would come in handy again if they ran into trouble.

They came across a bunch of townspeople as they trekked through the brush. Dean recognized a few from the missing person's reports he had scoured when he was checking up on Carthage. He nudged Sam, "I guess we know what happened to some of the town's people."

The people were just standing there and they were all facing the same direction. Following their line of sight, it was Lucifer himself and he was digging. Angela was watching the scene unfold and studying it like she would if she were researching. Her hand was on Xander's collar to hold him back since the stench was overwhelming. Her nostrils flared slightly as she continued to survey.

Sam and Dean looked at the scene before them. This was it. Sam nodded and looked at his brother, "Ok. Last words?"

"Don't do anything stupid," Angela piped up. She turned to look at them and gave a wry smile before moving off into the darkness with Xander in tow.

Sam couldn't help but twitch his lips in a slight smile. Dean watched and said, "I think I'm good now that Angie got her scolding out of the way."

Sam gave a wry grin at that, "Me too."

There really wasn't much to be said. True the conversation was simple but it held a lot of meaning for them. Angela's comment about not doing anything stupid was a part of that normalcy that made things seem right in the end. It was what the Winchesters liked about her and what Sam was drawn to. Nothing fancy was needed but just what was usual and it worked.

The brothers followed in the direction Angela had went but she was long gone doing whatever it was she did. Perhaps it was a means of sealing off the escape if Lucifer decided to bolt or try anything. Both brothers had confidence she would have something up her sleeve even if it was on the fly. That was in mind as they moved into position. Sam approached shouting, "Hey!"

The shout had Lucifer stop digging. He looked at Sam like he wasn't at all surprised to see him there. Sam noticed that and kept his composure, holding his shotgun. He added, "You wanted to see me?"

Lucifer looked at the younger Winchester. He wasn't surprised at all to see him. He figured they would have caught on and tried to plan something. He was surprised they managed to get out of being treed by the hellhounds though they had to have had help in that area. He grinned at Sam, "Well Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. And I would never hurt Absolution. Not really." He grinned a little at that.

It was Dean's cue to step out and he did, pulling the Colt out and aiming for Lucifer's head. There was no way he was going to miss. "Yeah? Well I'd hurt you. So suck it." He squeezed the trigger.

The bang was loud in the night air and both Winchesters watched as the devil fell to the ground. It looked like they had done it and they exchanged hopeful glances. But it was the usual Winchester luck that kicked in as Lucifer took a breath and stood up. He looked at the brothers with a hurt expression and said, "Oww."

At that point it was probably a good idea to either panic or retreat and regroup or come up with a plan B on the fly. It was obvious that the Colt wasn't going to work so that left the only other possible weapon and… nowhere in sight. Lucifer approached slowly and asked Dean, "Where did you get that?"

Dean wasn't about to tell the devil that. As much as he would have liked the idea of Sam actually able to gank Crowley, it was more like that 'the enemy of my enemy' things. Though if he remembered correctly the guy who said that was betrayed so… He didn't have time to say anything anyway since he received a backhand across the face. It was enough to send him colliding into a tree and down to the ground. The last thing he heard was a dog barking before he fell unconscious.

Sam watched in horror as his brother was knocked into a tree. He turned the moment he heard a dog barking. First reaction was that it was a hellhound that was going to chew up his brother again. It actually was Xander and he looked big charging at Lucifer. He watched as the dog chomped on the devil's arm and yanked him down. He had seen Sasha be vicious but this was something else and it did occur on some level that every dog was different. Also from what he learned about the old Xander, he was a beast and the only one he was willing to listen to was his handler though when he was dropped in he was pretty friendly.

Lucifer in the meantime recovered from his shock of being tackled by a Wilder pup and managed to literally grab the dog, rip him off and flung him out into the darkness. There was nothing but a yelp and then silence. He got to his feet and looked at Sam, "Now, where were we?" At the look Sam was giving him he added, "Oh please. It takes a lot more to kill a Wilder though he is most unusual." Lucifer looked off as in thought before going back to picking up his shovel. "Don't feel too bad Sam. There are only five things in in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute? I'm almost done."

Sam took the opportunity of Lucifer digging to go and check on his brother. A slight rustling sound caught his attention and he saw Xander come out. The devil was right in that the Wilder dogs were hardy. Xander was still his expanded size and had come over to check on Dean as well. Sam suspected that he was under orders and he looked around for Angela. It disturbed him that she hadn't shown up yet but he considered that maybe she was taking a moment and while it sounded uncharacteristic of her, he conceded it was because she was a person too.

Lucifer glanced over and noticed the dog had returned and grinned slightly. Those little bastards were persistent. It was the hellhound blood in their veins. Of course it was diluted but it was still there. He continued to dig and said, "You know I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now... end this whole tiresome discussion. That's crazy, right?"

"It's not gonna happen."

Sam was going to speak but he was beaten by Angela. He blinked since it looked like she just appeared out of nowhere. His jaw twitched since there were still blood smears on her forehead and no doubt it was still on her hands. There really wasn't much time to stop and wash off hands and she would have ignored it because of more pressing matters. As it were, she looked a bit intimidating standing there dressed in all black wearing that coat she acquired from that sanctuary. It was certainly stereotypic of those modern lone warrior personas; Dean said she looked like she jumped out of The Matrix or something like that.

Lucifer paused in his digging and looked at her. "I had a feeling you would show up. I'm just disappointed that it wasn't sooner."

"You know me," Angela replied with a firm tone that hid her emotions, "I like to get a survey of what I am dealing with."

"And sending out the dog was a way," Lucifer replied with a grin. "Very good. Treat your best friend like a pawn. And he would attack someone with a similar essence."

"Oh it's an equal partnership," Angela countered as she approached more like she was going on a stroll rather than about to confront the devil himself. "Much like anyone I work with."

Lucifer smirked at her as she approached within range to launch a fist fight or use one of her weapons. "I see. Well since I was hoping Sam would say yes, perhaps you could convince him or would you like to plead your case again?"

"It's never gonna happen," Sam shouted. He knew what Lucifer was talking about and while it was noble of her, he didn't want that to happen and he sure as hell wasn't going to say yes.

"Oh I don't know, Sam. I think it will," Lucifer mocked as he went back to digging. "I think it'll happen soon. In six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit. Whether it is you or my little pretty here is up to you." He looked at Angela and smiled sardonically, "I considered and I am receptive to the idea. It may change things up a little but then I figured what better way to gain your cooperation."

"No way," Sam fired off immediately.

Lucifer shrugged that he was being dismissed out of hand like that but it didn't matter. "Like I said, it is up to you and I get the feeling that you might be beaten to the punch. Am I right my little pretty?"

"It's not gonna happen," Sam repeated heatedly. He was huffing in anger by now and he had a good view of Angela and her expression and what he was seeing was not encouraging.

Angela stood there looking at the devil. She knew her non-reaction was hardly encouraging for Sam. She blinked slowly and replied, "You can suck dirt and die. Or rather I'll kill you myself."

"Oh that's good. Fire that has been burning for centuries like a snuffed flame," Lucifer mocked as he continued to dig. He paused to gesture at Sam, "And Sam there, he can keep fanning that fire. All that pent up rage… I'm gonna need it."

"Of course you thrive on it," Angela retorted more like it was a high school setting. "But what you want is not going to happen. Not on my watch."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong. It's inevitable."

Sam was relieved that she wasn't indicating that she was going do it. He didn't like though that the devil was assuming that things were going to happen the way they were. He also didn't get why Angela wasn't moving to kill the devil. There was still Absolution…

"What's the matter my pretty? I would have thought you'd try that fancy blade of yours by now."

Angela looked at the devil and walked straight up to him to the point where she was within a sure striking distance but not close enough to be grabbed. She looked at the devil in the eye and asked, "What did you do to this town?"

Lucifer chuckled as he thrust the shovel in and leaned on it. "Oh I was generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man and with the rest… these horsemen are so demanding so it was the women and children first." He paused and took in the look of shock on Sam's face and the impassive one on Angela's and continued, "I know definitely what you think of me precious and probably what you think Sam, but I have to do this. You Sam especially, of all people should understand though I think she understands too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam didn't like where this was going.

"I was a son. A brother. Like you. A younger brother. And I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him, and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael – Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?" Lucifer looked at Sam as if he were a child that didn't quite grasp the situation.

It was a much meaner version of what Gabriel had revealed to them earlier. Yet it was rather a dejecting confirmation that what was happening was to be the result of destiny. Sam did understand what Lucifer was getting at since he himself had been in a similar situation. He had always felt that he was different and that he was being forced into doing something that he didn't want to do. He had wanted to be like normal people and live a life of his own; that was pretty much what drove him away when he got the acceptance letter.

Angela was familiar with that story. She didn't have any siblings so she couldn't relate to that factor but she knew what it was like to be perceived as different; a freak. She had received a man's education in a world that thought women shouldn't and she did things that were not considered appropriate for a lady to do. It essentially ruined chances of a relationship and those she did form were with fellow hunters who pretty much viewed her as one of the guys. She could see though how Lucifer's story could be enticing to Sam but she still had faith that he would hold out against the devil.

Lucifer, unable to garner a response from either one of them, sighed and said, "Well, anyway, you'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere, not that you could if you would."

Sam wanted to move but didn't. He watched as Lucifer turned to go back to the ritual when he saw the devil stop abruptly. It had happened so quickly as Angela pulled out Absolution and with a twisting she had the edge of the blade at the devil's throat. Her gaze was grim, hardened for the mission at hand and she looked a little scary with the blood smears and grime on her face. She looked like a statue but he could tell with one flick that she could decapitate the devil.

"No," Angela said as she held her blade at the devil's neck.

Lucifer sighed in annoyance. He looked at her. "Do you really think you can kill me?"

Angela looked at the devil. "That is my aim. Or at least delay you and prevent the ritual." She tried to swing to lop off the devil's head but was stopped. She tried again but she couldn't move. Her expression became one more of rage than confusion.

Lucifer for his part grinned at her. He made a slight gesture downward to reveal she had stepped on top of a seal. "I know you. Always plan for contingency. I was nervous that you would be able to just shrug it off. You resisted Azazel well; shining your light under a bush so no one truly sees what you can do."

"Bastard."

"Such endearments you say. It's why I like you." Lucifer got close so he was circling her. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered. He didn't have to since he spoke in Enochian and it was doubtful that the Winchesters would have understood. "You won't kill me because you still harbor the desire to take Sam's place as my vessel. Just why?"

Angela's throat convulsed as she watched Lucifer look at her. She glanced over to where the Winchesters were and Dean was starting to come to. Lucifer caught it though when her gaze lingered on Sam a little longer than necessary and he pounced on it, "I see. You care about him."

Angela didn't say anything but it was just as effective as confirming it. She looked at the devil and said, "I will end you."

"You may try but like I said… six months from now," Lucifer said as he moved to stand above the grave. "Don't go anywhere." Raising his hands, he began to chant. When he was finished, he turned towards the crowd of possessed people watching and said, "Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls... To complete this tribute."

While this was going on Dean, managed to gain consciousness and was helped to his feet by Sam. Both looked over to find their girl completely frozen on the spot and trying to break free. They were going to rush over but were held back by the sight of the people dropping like flies and Lucifer was looking at them. "What? They're just demons."

It was enough to convince them that Crowley was right in how Lucifer viewed the demons. Sam and Dean looked over where Angela was as the ground began to shake. They wanted to go and grab her but were stopped by Castiel. The angel motioned for them to be quiet though Sam was reluctant to leave her behind. He had little choice and the angel whisked them out of there.

Angela continued to struggle until she felt a pair of arms around her and the familiar scents of sugar and earthy wind hit her nose. She went still and quiet and heard not one but two pairs of wings flap. She found herself outside of an abandoned warehouse in the blink of an eye. But then she felt the chill down her spine as she spun around to find Gabriel and Kesset standing there. All she got out was, "Death is released."

* * *

 **A/N:** They make it to the farmhouse but the devil is a step ahead and looks like Death has been unleashed. Stay tuned for the conclusion of The End of the Beginning...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam and Dean were worried. They had gone in, tried to take on the devil, came up short and Castiel pulled their asses out of the fire. The problem was that they left their girl behind. Even though Castiel said that she was fine, that didn't assuage their feelings. They were worried and that was that. So they spent the evening in the room they were shacked up in for the night waiting for a call or something, anything that would tell them that their girl was fine.

Dean was pacing agitatedly and annoyed that Sam wasn't reacting in a similar manner. His brother was just sitting in a chair and looking at the door with Xander at his feet and both were looking like anxious puppies waiting for their master to get back. He would have expected Sam to be more vocal about leaving her behind or at least pacing like he was; he wanted Sam to show something that indicated that he was upset she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"Dean…"

Dean made a sound and continued pacing. He would have started saying something when a knock sounded on the door. He halted and looked at Sam before edging up to the door and asking, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Her voice was enough and Dean had the door open and demanding, "Where have you been Angie?"

Angela walked into the room. She looked exhausted and a little beat up but she was otherwise fine. To Sam's relief she found time to wash the blood off her hands and face but she still… looked like hell. She walked in and replied to Dean's question, "Out. In the middle of… I have no idea."

Sam couldn't help it, "Are you okay?"

Angela looked at him and nodded, "I'm fine." She sighed a bit and continued, "Kess pulled me out of there. He figured out how to break through the static I guess. And he just brought me to some old warehouse."

It sounded like the worst lie imaginable but it was the partial truth. Kesset did pull her out of there but he had help from Gabriel. With the pair of them, they found her and got her out though she was a little upset that she wasn't able follow through and lop the head off the devil. Still it was probably better than being left there since Lucifer did say he considered and was interested. And they brought her to that warehouse. She looked at the boys and said, "More to orient himself. Flying blind partially… can screw with sense of direction."

It made sense and Dean accepted it and Sam did too but he was more concerned about what happened at Carthage. He knew the devil said something to her and it bothered her. He didn't want to pester her especially since that now there really was time to sit back and think about what happened. Dean nodded and said, "Well, glad you're okay and in one piece. Just why did it take you so long to get here?"

Angela thought about that. She could tell the truth that she summoned Crowley through a standard demon summoning spell and then proceeded to beat her anger out on him and ended up with a discussion on being a killer. It would probably have both brothers be a little satisfied since it was a demon but on the other hand they would tend to worry. Instead she went with the next best thing and was still along the lines of the truth, "Kesset needed to reorient himself. He needed to figure out where we were and where you were…"

"And how did you do that?"

It was a reasonable question and one that Angela answered with some amount of levity, "Kesset is a guardian and he has some attachment to both of you."

It would have been funny at any other time. Now it wasn't so much and for the most part it was true. It was a concept to get used to but one that they just accepted since if you asked Kesset to explain, it would have been a lengthy and awkward one. So they accepted it. Dean nodded, "Okay. As long as you're okay Angie."

Angela nodded as she looked at nothing in particular and sat down in the empty chair in the room. She held her hands clasped in front of her and she wasn't looking forward to going home and giving the news to Bobby. Knowing Kesset though, he probably would give the grizzled hunter some relief. But that didn't mean that things were all well and good. She sighed and buried her face into her palms while hunched over.

Dean looked at Sam before leaving the room quietly along with Xander, leaving Sam alone with her. Sam wasn't sure of what to do at the moment since he was alone and he knew she didn't react like most people when it came to showing her feelings and he didn't want to do anything to cause her to do something she might regret. He looked at her still in the same position and took a quiet breath and went with impulse.

He was seated across from her so he reached across and was going to put his hand on her shoulder but changed direction. Going with instinct, he reached for the hand that was closest to his reach. Even though her hands were covering her face, he managed to work his fingers into her hand and gently pull it away from her face. He pulled her hand and cradled it in his large ones. He had always liked her hands since, even though they had calluses from years of working with weapons, they were still… soft was clichéd but he didn't have a better way to describe it, at least out loud. Every time he touched her hands, he felt content.

Right now he was trying to help her. He held her hand and with his thumbs began to gently massage the palm, feeling out the bones in her hand. He made a slight face since, upon closer inspection, her hands were red like they were chapped, rubbed raw from scrubbing. He frowned at it especially when he found some dry patches of skin. Making the decision, he went into the bathroom to grab the free sample of lotion. She was sitting just as he left her when he came back and pulled his seat closer.

It was nothing new helping put on salve. They had done it for each other times before. So it wasn't a problem for Sam to dab a bit of lotion on his finger tips and take the hand he had picked up previously and start to gently rub it in the red patches on her hand. It was not much but it was something and after a time, he got the sense he was being watched and upon looking up, he saw her looking at him, watching him. He offered, "Your hands looked dry."

Angela looked at her hand as it was being administered to. She knew that it was nearly rubbed raw and she had her reasons for that. The fact that he was trying to help her out, though a little thing, was a lot. She replied, "I scrubbed them."

"A little too hard," Sam commented as he finished. "But they are clean."

"It'll never come off."

Sam felt his throat convulse at that. He recalled seeing the way she looked at her hands after they left Bobby at the hospital. He could only imagine the things she had seen and… He held her hand and just caressed it. "I know… but…" He went quiet.

Angela looked at Sam and studied him. She realized he was trying to make her feel better and appreciated the effort. He was self-conscious about it because he felt what he knew wasn't adequate. Gently she tugged her hand free and in its place offered the other one. She gave him a silent look and waited.

Sam studied her before picking up her other hand and began the same treatment he gave the other one. He had been a little baffled when she pulled her hand away and a little hurt but it subsided when she put her other hand in his. So he took the trust she gave him and treated her hand. "I'm sorry Angie," he whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Angela looked down but she still watched Sam's ministrations. She liked the feel of his hands on hers and she felt a little guilty for feeling that. She wanted comfort but she didn't feel like she deserved any of it. "I shouldn't have wandered off."

"Angie…" Sam paused, not wanting to be an ass and sound like he was scolding her, but he wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. He tried again, "You didn't know and… you needed to know why the reapers were there."

"Not really. It was curiosity," she replied.

Sam looked at her firmly and replied with a little firmness lining his voice, "You needed to know. You said it yourself that it was a kindness they made it so you couldn't see them. Seeing them like that…" He shrugged his shoulders since even he was a little baffled why they were showing like that. True he knew they showed up because Death the horseman was rising but still… "And Angie… even if you stayed with us… it could have gone down the same way."

Angela heard Sam's words and while she railed inwardly that it would have been different, even she knew that it would have gone down similarly. Or worse. She nodded and she couldn't resist. The tears started to flow. She kept her head down since she didn't want anyone to see her tears. She couldn't keep it all in though and her shoulders started to shudder from the pent up sorrow, anger and a bunch of other emotions.

Sam had finished her hand a while back and had been holding it. He just let her talk and work things through and he watched her. He saw her shoulders start to shake and he guessed correctly that she was crying. As much as it pained him or Dean to see her cry, he pushed that aside and did what instinct prompted him to do. He reached out and touched her face, lifting her head gently by her chin and saw the tears falling. With his thumb, he wiped away the tears that were on her cheek. It was enough and he found her in his arms, crying on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say but went with instinct and wrapped his arms around her body. One of his hands reached up and cautiously stroked her hair.

A few minutes passed and the crying reduced to sobs. Sam kept up stroking her hair and eventually she pulled back. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and sat back in her seat. She looked at him and gave a slight smile of thanks and reached out for his hand and grasped it in hers before she got up and went to the bathroom.

By that time Dean had come back with Xander and stated that the Impala was ready to go. Angela came out of the bathroom looking like nothing had happened but she did give a gentle squeeze to Sam's shoulder in silent thanks. Now it was just a matter of getting back to Sioux Falls.

* * *

 _We've just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Palding County, including the towns of Marion, Federville, and Carthage._

 _The storm system has reportedly touched down several tornadoes in the area._

The television was on but no one was watching it. No one needed to see it to know that there were things going on in that part of the country. Six of them went there and only four came out alive. In the scheme of things, in terms of numbers, it was considered acceptable losses. Anyone who subscribed to that whole heartedly was an idiot. Acceptable losses in terms of people… not acceptable and it fucking hurt.

Angela stood in the doorway to the room where the fireplace was burning. She was holding the puppies since their mother made her the babysitter while she went out to get some needed exercise and Cerebus was mounting guard. Xander was sitting by her feet, taking on the mantle of the ever watchful older sibling pup watching the younger ones. She stood there watching as Sam, Dean and Bobby stood by the fireplace.

It had been hard going in and telling Bobby what happened. She didn't like seeing the look on the grizzled hunter's face. She knew that he had a soft spot for Ellen though she suspected one of the main reasons, aside from hunting, they got along together was because of her. She wasn't blind either. She knew that kiss Ellen gave Bobby at Christmas was more than just because there was mistletoe there. There were feelings there and she took it away.

She watched as Bobby tossed the group picture taken before they had set out into the fire. She didn't have to see everything to know that there was nothing but sadness. True she had cried her tears and it made her embarrassed that she had vented particularly in front of Sam but… the way he touched her face, trying to wipe away her tears… It was comfort and what she craved but she felt that she was undeserving of such.

She wished she could give such to Bobby but she felt grossly unqualified and she was under the impression that he didn't want to talk to her. It was the wrong one but she was unaware of that. It was too many years of thinking the worst case scenario and seeing one too many friends die on the job. So she hung back and held the puppies in her arms. They attempted to provide comfort in their own puppy way since they could sense the emotions in the room.

It wasn't until long after the house was quiet that Angela stole out of the house and into the salvage yard. She had waited until now and the puppies were with their mother and Xander. Cerebus accompanied her as she snuck out of the house and headed in the general direction of where she had set up the training course. She had managed to change out of her blood stained clothes but she could still smell it on her and mostly because of the coat Murrieta gave her.

She made her way to where she knew there was less chance of disturbing anyone. She patted Cerebus on the head when he gave a low moan that was mingled with a whine. She rubbed his ears and hugged his head to her hip. She didn't realize that she had been followed and Cerebus had picked up who it was. Normally she would have but she was focused on her objective and didn't realize that both Winchesters had followed her just to make sure she was okay.

She made her way to a clearing that she saw Christian designated for sparring when he brought his trainees over. She stood in the center, holding the pipping she had found and prepped along the way. She fumbled in her pocket for the lighter she kept on her and lit her torch. With enough force she drove it into the ground where it stood providing light. She stood there looking into the darkness. She had shed her tears but now it was time to see responsibility through. She had waited since it required that someone be able to perform the words of sorrow with a strong stance. She heard a flutter of feathers and said, "Thank you for coming Kess."

Kesset adjusted his wings as he replied, "You asked I came. And it is an honor to perform the rite. I have what is needed." He pulled out the pack he had brought with him and showed her.

Angela took a peek and nodded, "Good." She gestured to put everything in place.

In short order everything was set up and they were standing with the torch flame being the only source of light. Angela looked at Kesset before looking into the darkness and recited the prayers in ancient Egyptian, the words of farewell, "A cycle has ended and you have been laid to rest. Ashes we were and ashes we become but forever preserved in those that are left behind to carry one the memory." She performed the gestures as she remembered them and Kesset did the same with her.

Kesset said his piece, "Though seasons pass and time fades, a mark is left for others to see. Like a river that follows we each carry a bit of what is left behind and onward to the future." He took a pinch of incense in his fingers and placed it on the flame of the torch.

Angela breathed in the scent, having not smelled it in a long time. She felt her lip twitch as she remembered the stories she had learned from church. It allowed her to take a deep breath and then looked forward. Opening her mouth, she began to sing.

It was a mournful song but it also held comfort. It was meant to not only sing of loss but also bring comfort; that the one who had died would have safe passage through to the other side. It was but pagan to a degree but it had roots that were old and even the angels, dicks as they were, respected it since its origins extended to their creation.

It was something she had learned a long time ago, back when she was at Karnak. Her first instance was when one of the Guard died in a battle. She had watched the preparation and the ceremony to see the deceased to the other side. The mummification part was not really an important thing and it was something that humans did to ease their grief and bring assurance of passage to the other side. Later she asked about the song and learned the words.

It was Setna that taught her the words and the meanings behind them. He had told her specifically that the song spoke of sadness that life was cut short but that how they lived would live on in memory. He also taught her a second one that was rarely used and it was only because it was sung for those that earned a place within a mourner's heart. It was that one she sang for Setna even though most others said that as a traitor he didn't deserve it. It was the one she was singing now.

The song sounded like someone was crying but that was part of it. It was one that came from the heart. That was the other reason she sang it. She was singing from her heart and it was for the one who was like a mother to her and the girl that was a sister and a girl she was partially responsible for raising. It was like that poem she heard that was carved at a temple in Japan but had been scratched out. The saying was that one cannot know loss but only feel it.

Angela looked up at the sky as she continued to sing. She had come to the end but she continued to sing like she was on a loop. The truth was she had only sang it for one person. There was till one more to sing it for. It only made sense to her and it just plain felt right. Slowly she put her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out one of the few things she was consistent in keeping on her person. Jo had given it to her when she left the Harvelle house.

It was a drawing down in a child's hand. Jo had drawn it when she was a little girl and gave it to her when she was older and still in high school. Angela kept it on her person ever since, usually tucked in her wallet. It was creased and well-worn from being opened and folded time and again. She held it in her hands as she finished the song a second time and stared off into the darkness.

"It was beautiful, princess."

Angela didn't look at her companion but continued to stare straight ahead. She replied in ancient Egyptian, "The song of the treasured dead, Kesset. Sung only for those that have earned a place in the mourner's heart."

Kesset nodded as he looked ahead. The flames made his blonde tinged tips look like his hair was on fire. His wings rustled slightly. He replied in the same language, "Yes. Those that are treasured are closest to the heart."

"Ellen was like a mother to me Kess," she replied, "She… mothered me from the first day that her husband Bill brought me to their home." Angela gave a wry chuckle. "She just put me in a room and patched me up and that was that. She made sure I got my strength back."

Kesset rustled his wings again. "It is understandable why you perform this ritual. Such it the old way but it holds meaning for you." He looked at the flames and thought a moment before adding, "It is nice you do such but should be done with those close to you. They would understand why you do this as such."

Angela looked at Kesset. He had started speaking in English and she decided it was only polite to continue that. She thought about what he had said and replied, "It holds meaning but… It is more because of what happened. I don't think…"

Kesset made a sound that sounded like a chirrup in his throat. "You think wrong princess. The elder mourns yes but he is glad you are alive. You mean much and more beyond what they say is your destiny." He looked at her like he was reproaching her. "But we all mourn in our own ways," he allowed.

Angela raised her brow at him. She appreciated that he spoke his mind every now and then. It was one of the few iron clad rules she kept when she used to lead whole squads. She surrounded herself with people who didn't bullshit her. Anything else just fed the ego and didn't do fucking shit when in battle. She knew that Kesset hadn't been valued too much for his opinion because of the whole sins of the father thing and she knew that the Winchesters asked for it.

He was honest with her and she always did tend to think she wasn't worthy of any sympathy. She replied, "Long story for feeling that Kess. Goes back to my time in hell. Long and short of it is that the physical is nothing but your mind… your own worst enemy. I ended up convincing myself that I was worthless and that was after I fought those souls to the death. So it took a very long time to get to this point and few people were able to help."

"I am familiar with your stay in Karnak. My father used to tell stories about his charge that fought with everybody and was convinced they wanted to use her for their own purposes. He said that they were scars that needed to heal."

"They were. They are still there and long since faded but they make who I am now." She looked at the Avian who rumbled a bit. "And that lesson was the most important I learned from your father. That and that he taught me the song of the treasured dead. It was why I sang that for him despite what others said." She looked into the night. "It's what I would sing for any who I care for and are special to me."

"It is what makes you honorable."

Angela made a slight sound at that. It sounded like a scoff but it was more polite than that. "I am not honorable. I just do what I can because it is the right thing to do and I know I can be a little extreme to the point where I will do something foolish like have Lucifer consider me as his vessel but in the end, when you live a long time, you appreciate how precious life is."

Kesset nodded, "True. I am but a hundred but still considered a child. I understand. Just know that I am with you princess. We will see this through."

Angela nodded accepting that. She knew he was a soldier but he was also a good friend. "We just need to pick up and move forward. There will be good days and bad days but… I will see this through and fix this."

"We'll fix this," Dean's voice entered.

Angela turned to look at the Winchesters. She was surprised they had followed her out here but she appreciated it. The looks they were giving her was affirmation that they would finish this. She nodded and turned to look into the night sky. The flames of the torch lit her features as she took a deep breath.

It was comforting to feel Sam's hand reach and gently squeeze it. She gave a glance and said something in ancient Egyptian. At that moment, Cerebus gave two long howls of mourning. They had suffered a loss but deep down, they knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:** Death has been unleashed and Ellen and Jo are dead. It is only the beginning in a long road. Stay tuned for 4.13 Asmodeus...


End file.
